When the Moonlight Sings
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: In Victorian England, Santana Lopez is a servant in the home of Brittany Pierce and her family. Both girls feel strange stirrings when they are together, but try their hardest to ignore it. And will a man come between them, even if his motives are less than sincere? Warning: Contains violence and sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: My best friend Lacey (actresswithoutastage) gave me the prompt of Victorian Brittana where Santana was a servant in Brittany's home. I hope to make it very much a __romance novel in all aspects. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think (good and bad, I like to know what I need to fix)._

_Happy reading!_

When the Moonlight Sings

A Glee Brittana Fanfiction

By Danielle Cheri

Chapter One

Santana Lopez carried the pile of linens up to her lady's room. It had been a long, hot day and it was only early afternoon. Summer was in full swing and it was one of the most uncomfortable of her entire life. Her family was originally from Spain, so her mother and father were used to hotter summers. But she'd lived all her life in England. They could handle it. She had trouble. She much preferred winter's chill air on a day filled with so many duties.

She sighed and sat the pile of bedclothes on the trunk at the end of the bed. She went to work stripping the old clothes off the bed and putting the new ones on it. Usually she had another young lady to help her, but she had run off unexpectedly and they were currently looking for a replacement. In the meantime, Santana had to do the work of two people in the amount of time allotted for one.

The door opened unexpectedly and she spun around in surprise. She was supposed to leave the door open, but it must have swung shut behind her. She braced herself for Lady Pierce to berate her and demand she reveal all she had stolen.

But instead there stood the young woman she was now companion to. She'd recently been given the assignment of taking care of all Brittany Pierce's needs and wants. The good thing was that the girl seemed to like being left alone unless it was necessary (helping to dress and going anywhere without her parents).

Santana dipped a curtsy, "Miss Brittany."

The slight blonde smiled. "Santana, hello. How are you this afternoon?"

"Fine, thank you." She kept her eyes averted. Normally she was a bit more sure of herself, but there had always been something about the other girl that made Santana feel uncertain about herself, especially when she wasn't prepared to see her.

She moved around to the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry that you have to do this by yourself." She kindly started to reach for the other end of the sheet.

"No, don't. That's not your place."

"But I want to help. I heard Mama yelling about nothing getting done. She was blaming you, but I knew it couldn't be all your fault." She pulled on the other end and started tucking it under the mattress.

"I'm doing all I can since Rebecca left."

"I'm sorry she's gone." She sounded sincere.

"I'm just glad you don't call me every five minutes like your sister does her maid."

Brittany laughed. "Penelope is far too demanding. She forgets that the servants may work for us, but you aren't our slaves. You're still people with plenty else to do around here."

Santana blushed slightly, "You're the only one in your family who thinks that way."

"I know. And I'm sorry for it. Papa understands a little. He had to work hard for all he has."

Together they finished making the bed. The servant girl gathered the old linens and asked, "Is there anything you need, Miss Brittany?"

The other young woman looked around the room. "Nothing, Santana. Thank you." She walked to the window as the other girl turned to leave. She called suddenly, "Santana, could you have a carriage made ready for us. I fancy a trip to the park for a stroll."

"Yes, miss. I'll be right back to help you change."

She turned, still smiling. "Take your time. I have nothing else to do and you have plenty."

Santana performed the best curtsy she was able to with her arms full and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany leaned against the banister and sighed. She really hated giving anyone orders. She'd spent so much time with the servants in her parents' employ that she considered a great many of them her friends as she really had none outside the house. And they respected her treatment of them a great deal.<p>

When Santana had been assigned to her a few days before, it had changed even more. There had always been a revolving door of suitors for Brittany and her older sister Penelope. But the older girl had seemed more comfortable with it all. Brittany just watched and imitated, feeling very little. Until there was Santana.

She loved to dance, loved it dearly. She jumped at any chance to even do an impromptu reel at an afternoon tea. But she couldn't help wondering lately what it would be like to dance with another lady.

She knew it wasn't something that was done. She knew these thoughts were even more vile than the late-night whispers she and her sister shared about what happened with men when they were alone with women.

And even those simple thoughts frightened Brittany sometimes. She was scared of it. Penelope said that was a normal feeling. And she admitted that she'd done more than just let men kiss her in dark corners.

Brittany was shocked by the fact. And if her sister could…do…that…why couldn't she be attracted to other females?

Of course that wasn't something she could talk with anyone about. Everyone thought it an abomination. It was against nature. There were a man and a woman in that garden, not two women. Two women couldn't create life. And creation of life was all that mattered.

"Think of England." She scoffed.

She sighed again and walked into her dressing room to pick out the perfect dress for a walk in the park.

Santana soon returned and helped her change into a pretty pale blue dress. It was simple, but elegant.

It was as she was trying to decide which parasol to bring (the blue silk or the white lace), that Brittany noticed the odd look on Santana's face. Did she know what Brittany had just been thinking about before the maid's return? Did she think of the same things? Did that mean it wasn't wrong? If two people felt it, it made it right. Didn't it?

She plastered on a smile. "I think the white, don't you? I don't want people to think the only color that exists is blue."

"I agree, Miss. You need to let the dress stand for itself. It's such a lovely shade. And the sunlight coming softly through the lace will make it even more beautiful. If the dress had a pattern already, I suggest the blue silk as the shadows would be too busy. But it will be perfect with this one."

"I believe that's the most I've ever heard you speak." Brittany said with a smile. She picked up the white lace parasol.

"Servants are to be rarely seen and never heard." Santana recited. It was something all servants had drilled into their heads.

"Well, I hope that you and I can become friends, Santana. I know this is a bit of a new position for you. I'll make certain that once a replacement is hired for Rebecca that you will be relieved of most of your current duties. I'd like a chance to get out alone more often."

"Thank you, Miss Brittany."

They walked down the main stairs together in silence. They climbed into the small carriage together and rode along in silence.

"How is your mother these days?" Brittany asked after a while.

"She's fine, thank you."

"I understand she's having trouble with her back."

"Yes. She took a bad fall when she was a child in Spain and it's bothered her ever since."

"Spain? But you've lived here all your life?"

"Yes. I have an older brother who went back a few years ago."

"I remember. He helped out in the stables?"

Santana smiled. "Yes. He loves horses. He loves all animals. Our grandparents have a ranch in Spain. He went back to learn the business and take over."

"Why did your parents leave?"

"I've never been told the entire story. There was a bit of a falling out with my other grandparents, my mother's parents. They didn't want my parents to marry. Her people were a bit better off than simple ranchers. But my parents were in love, so they ran away and came here." She slumped slightly. "I don't know what they were expecting to find."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"I don't know enough Spanish." She smiled. "I don't really know any Spanish other than 'Te amo.' and 'Me gusta.' Mama and Papa sometimes speak it together, but never taught us. They didn't want us to be punished."

"I heard your mother say something once to your father. I don't remember what it was, but it was beautiful. It made him smile."

"It is. Maybe I can convince her to teach me now that I'm older and know when to should and shouldn't use it."

"If she agrees, do you think you could teach me?" Brittany was a little excited at the prospect. The only languages she was allowed to learn were French and Italian. Her mother had told her on several occasions there were no other important languages. But Brittany silently wanted to learn every language she could. And she had excelled in the other two. She was almost fluent in Italian now had a very good grasp of French.

Santana beamed, "I'd love to."

"And then we could have a secret language no one else around us would know. And if we go to the park we can whisper in Spanish to each other as we make fun of others. They would never know." Brittany giggled.

Santana's smile remained. She'd never had a friend before. Not a real one. She never let herself get close to anyone other than her family. And even they seemed distant most of the time. The thought made her heart soar. Friends. They would be the best of friends.

And Santana would push aside that odd feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever Brittany first entered a room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thank you so much to all of you who have added this to alerts. And thank you for those of you who have reviewed. I hope the rest of this doesn't disappoint, especially this chapter. You're going to start seeing other Glee characters in their Victorian personalities. Let me know what you think!_

_Also, a big shout-out to my best friend Lacey (actresswithoutastage on here) for helping me figure so much of this out and helping with brainstorming. She's a really smart person and has a lot of great ideas that I will be using. I strongly suggest you go over to her page and read her stories. She's pretty rock awesome, both as a writer and as a person.  
><em>

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Two

Brittany slipped her arm through Santana's as they walked through the park.

"I don't know that this is the best idea." The dark beauty said softly, trying to slip her arm out of Brittany's grasp. "I'm your servant. And my clothes show that, especially compared to your beautiful garments."

"Oh, hush." Brittany held her fast. "You look fine. My mother is always into the best fashions for everyone in her household and you know it. Your family has been with us all your life. Your dress may be a little drab by their standards," she gestured subtly to the other people in the park, "but you are very pretty in it. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

Santana blushed slightly and looked around her.

Tina Cohen-Chang came up to them, giggling. She was followed by her driver, Mike. They were exactly the same in appearance and a bit of a rarity in this part of the world. But Tina's father was a wealthy silk merchant in China and her mother was one of his favorite mistresses. He had never made any qualms about it either. He was proud of his daughter and wanted the best for her.

He sent her to England to have the best education his money could buy and had sent with her all his trusted Chinese servants. British servants didn't understand all her needs the way the Chinese servants did.

Of course, everyone knew Tina and Mike were having an affair. No one had ever questioned it. They just wrote it off as something "the Chinese did." They sneered that they wanted to keep it in their own race and they were glad for it.

Brittany was one of the only people who ever treated Tina with the respect she deserved. She was a smart girl. They had attended the same school for many years and Brittany, not being the smartest girl, had envied the girl her intelligence and exotic features.

"Tina." She greeted kindly. "How are you?"

"I'm fabulous, Brittany, thank you." She kissed the other girl on both cheeks. "Isn't it a beautiful afternoon?"

"It's boiling." Brittany said with a laugh. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I just got a letter from my mother. My father is going to bring her with him when he comes home in a few months. She'll finally get to see where I've been living all these years."

Brittany pulled her into an enthusiastic hug. "Oh, congratulations, Tina. I know you've been missing her."

"I haven't been home in so long. I miss it. And Father's been in China so much longer this time, it seems."

"I'm sorry you have to live away from them."

She smiled sadly, "I am too. But just a few more months and it will seem like we're a family again. At least for a while. Perhaps I can convince Mother to stay with me here."

"Maybe." Brittany said softly.

They chatted about nonsense for a while before Tina made excuses about needing to go. They parted.

Santana said, "Does it not bother you about her relationship with her servant?"

"Should it?"

"It's not normally done. And most people are too scandalized by it to want to socialize with her."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Servants talk. Most of them servants of your sister's friends."

"My sister and her friends and everyone else in this godforsaken city always think the worst of people. Just for some youthful indiscretions, we should discredit the kindness and sincerity in someone's overall character."

"An ongoing affair isn't really a 'youthful indiscretion,' Miss Brittany." Santana said softly.

Brittany twirled her parasol as she contemplated. When she finally spoke, she said softly and slowly, "I don't think that love is a youthful indiscretion. Love is something we all feel. And I believe that when two people love each other, class and society's opinions shouldn't enter into it. Love is love. Who are we to judge?"

"I am no one. I'm just a servant."

"You are my friend." Brittany said firmly.

Santana said softly, but just as firmly, "I am just a servant. And you would do well to remember our places." It was something her mother always told her and her brothers. Even as her heart leapt within her, she feared the implications of an affair with a person of higher ranking, even someone she might love and might love her back.

They spoke with a few more of Brittany's contemporaries. Or rather, Brittany spoke with them. Santana stayed at her side and remained silent, smiling kindly.

Every time they parted, Brittany asked softly, "What's the gossip on them?"

Santana smiled and went on about affairs and blackmail and myriad other indiscretions.

And everyone who they met up with spoke of Noah Puckerman and his latest show. He had gotten horribly drunk the night before and had gone around picking fights with anyone he could. He pushed people into walls and threw ale in their faces. He and a few of his cronies always terrorized people when they drank to excess.

It really wasn't entirely his fault. He was the only son of a successful jeweler. And they were Jewish. Anti-Semitism ran wildly through the town and Noah did all he could to throw off the chains of his Jewish ancestry in public. He hated everyone thinking he was greedy and thought himself better than them. It was his way of rebelling by drinking and fighting and causing a scene at every turn.

Brittany just smiled and nodded along as everyone railed against Puckerman and his father and all the grief they brought to the town and all the money they took away from the best people.

Brittany, always the kind-hearted one to think the best of people, had befriended Noah when no one else seemed to want to. He had told her everything as they danced together at a ball one night. He explained that he never wanted to hurt anyone, but that hurting them made the hurt in himself go away.

She softly explained what she could about him to Santana. Noah had sworn her to secrecy about him being so sentimental. But Santana already knew. And she told Brittany as much.

The blonde laughed, "You just know everything, don't you?"

"I know how he feels. Because of my heritage, I feel like no one thinks much of us. And being a servant doesn't help much either."

"You could still make a decent marriage. You're pretty enough. You could marry a shop-keeper or something."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't get a chance. Smarmy Lord Sebastian Smythe sauntered up to them. He had his younger sister on his arm. Her name was Melanie, but everyone called her Sugar. Brittany never knew how she got the nickname. Part of her thought it some need for alliteration in their family.

"Brittany Pierce." He said smoothly as he took her hand and kissed it wetly.

"Lord Sebastian." She said calmly. She shook hands with Sugar. "Hello, Sugar."

Sugar smiled sweetly and greeted Brittany. She really was a kind girl when she wanted to be. But otherwise, she had the tendency to be a little annoying. She loved her brother's money and showed it off at every turn.

It was Sugar that took over the conversation, "My brother is planning an extravagant party for my sixteenth birthday. He's pulling out all the stops and I get everything I want. I'm inviting the best of the best. And I want _you_ to be there, Brittany. Your sister, too. You may invite anyone you want to come along. There will be plenty of food to go around."

Sebastian broke in, "I'm planning on everyone in the city stopping by, just in case." He pinched his sister's cheek, "Only the best for my favorite girl."

She smiled up at her brother and then turned to Brittany, "So you're coming, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it. But I'll have to make sure my mother is all right with it."

"You can bring her along. There will be plenty of entertainment for the older set as well. Sebastian is seeing to it."

"I can't have those old ladies getting the way of the real fun." He leaned in and whispered, "There will be plenty of dark corners, Miss Brittany. Perhaps we can meet up in one."

Brittany smiled coyly. "Lord Smythe, you jest."

He shrugged, "You'll see for yourself next Saturday."

They made their farewells and then parted with a promise that Brittany would RSVP by the morning.

As they got in the carriage to head back home, Santana said, "Danger, Miss Brittany."

"Danger?" Brittany said. "What danger?"

"He has his nose in so many people's business. I've heard he's blackmailing several members of society, including members of the House of Lords."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes. The word is that one of the main people he's bribing was caught in a compromising sexual situation. But no one knows who or what or where. And there are more than just the one, so it could be every situation imaginable. I hear that's how he got his money and his title: he knows a lot of dirt on the Lords. And several Ladies."

Brittany giggled, "Oh my. And how did you hear about this?"

"Servants talk. And his reputation isn't the best. He wouldn't care to reveal how he knew about these things because he's always at a brothel or shady party and he doesn't make it a secret that he has a healthy appetite. But these other people would suffer horribly from the news."

"He wants me." Brittany said softly.

"He does. And I'm sure he'd do anything to get you. Please, watch yourself, Brittany."

The blonde looked at her critically. Santana wasn't supposed to call her by her given name without the "miss" in front of it. Was there something more to that request?

Santana sullenly looked out the window for the entirety of the ride.

Brittany watched her as the carriage rattled through the city. She really was pretty. She'd not been lying when she said it. She just wished she could move to the other side of the carriage and pull the girl into her arms and promise her the world.

She shifted uncomfortably at that sudden thought. Why was she thinking something like that? And why was this blasted carriage moving so slowly? Her heart was racing. Her corset suddenly felt too tight. She was having trouble breathing. She clenched her teeth and worked to calm herself before Santana noticed.

When the carriage pulled up in front of her house, Brittany bolted from it. She mumbled a hurried excuse to Santana and then fled to the safety of her room. She threw herself across the bed and panted. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Here you are! Thanks to all who have reviewed and added this to alerts. I hope you like this chapter. I rather liked writing it! Please feel free to review, add to alerts, and/or tell your friends.  
><em>

_Thanks again to my bestie actresswithoutastage who lets me bounce ideas off her and then gives me a thing or two to think about. (I think you should go check out her fics.)  
><em>

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

Brittany loved having tea with Lord Blaine Anderson and his fiancée Rachel Berry. They were so vibrant and kind to everyone. Rachel and Brittany had attended finishing school together and were rather close. And Lord Blaine was tolerant of her company and at least pretended to like her.

The pair had sent the invitation to visit claiming they needed a break from wedding preparations. It was only Lord Blaine in this large house. His parents preferred a simple country life and only joined their son on special occasions and the occasional.

They chatted softly about what Rachel still deemed necessary for the wedding. Blaine swore all he really thought they needed was a license and a preacher and one or two guests.

"I don't care if we were both in rags. I just want it to be done with." He said. "If I had known this much fuss would be made, I would have done something different and forced her to marry me on the sly." He kissed his fiancée's hand. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side."

Rachel giggled, but Brittany caught a glint of a secret in her eyes. It flashed like lightning, especially when Blaine's servant Kurt bowed into the room. "My lord, Sebastian Smythe is here requesting admittance."

Blaine smiled kindly at his butler. It was a smile similar to the one he'd just given Rachel, but this one seemed a bit more real to Brittany. _What does it mean?_

"Show him in, Kurt. And bring an extra tea cup."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed again and left the room.

"Isn't he the man that's after you?" Rachel asked her friend.

Brittany sighed, "He is. But I don't know—"

"Why, Miss Brittany, I didn't know you would be here." Sebastian said, sweeping into the room.

"Yes, Mr. Smythe. Here I am." She gave him a sweet smile, but couldn't help notice that Santana slipped into the room. She gave her maid a questioning look.

Santana simply smiled back, saying nothing. She sat in a corner with a basket of mending.

She supposed it was only proper. Her mother would have been scandalized if she knew they were alone in the room without a proper chaperone. Not that they were really alone. She smiled when young Kurt, having delivered the extra tea cup, joined her.

She turned to Sebastian. "My lord, how is your sister today?"

"She is very well. When I left, she was yelling abuse at the kitchen staff for not having all the necessary things for her birthday menu. But I'm sure she will be fine." He turned to Blaine. "You are coming to my sister's party, I hope."

"I wouldn't miss it." Blaine said. "Anyone who is _anyone_ will be there. It would cause quite a stir if I didn't show up. They would think we were having a falling out. And we can't have that."

"Most certainly not." He said smoothly.

_Was that a wink?_ Brittany wondered. She glanced over at Rachel who shifted slightly. And then to Kurt who had cleared his throat softly. _What am I missing?_

She looked between them all for a few more seconds before she was able to regain her composure and join in the conversation once more. But glancing over to Santana later, she saw a glare on her face that could rival Medusa's own statue-making stare. And the scowl was directed at their most recent companion.

What had he done? Brittany knew he was slimy, but that didn't warrant her maid looking at him that way. And Rachel's watchfulness was similar. She kept shooting fleeting glances in Kurt's direction.

After a while, Brittany looked up at the clock on the mantle. "Oh my, is that the time? I must be going." She turned to the servants. "Kurt could you please have my carriage brought around? And, Santana, gather my things."

Both servants made the proper motions and left the room.

"I'm sorry." She said to the others. "My mother is expecting me home to prepare for a dinner we're attending."

"More suitors?" Rachel asked.

"An endless string of them, it seems." She said forlornly.

"I'm so sorry."

She waved a dismissive hand.

A few minutes later, Kurt stepped into the room. "Your carriage is ready, Miss Brittany."

She smiled, "Thank you so much, Kurt." She kissed Rachel's cheeks. "I will see you in a day or two, yes?"

"Yes you will. I'm expecting your help on menu preparation for the wedding breakfast."

"I will be there." She held out her hand to Blaine. "Thank you for your hospitality, my lord."

"I appreciate your company, Miss Brittany." He kissed her hand.

"Lord Smythe." She said, holding her hand out to him.

"Miss Brittany." He kissed her hand, leaving his lips on her knuckles much longer than was necessary.

She gently removed her hand from his grasp. "I will see you on Saturday for your sister's party, my lord."

"I look forward to it." He said with his seductive grin.

She left the room accompanied by Kurt and met Santana out by the carriage. She let Kurt help her into the carriage. "Thank you, Kurt. You're too kind to me sometimes."

"It's nothing, Miss Brittany." He said softly. He kissed her hand and then he turned on his heel and left.

She sat back and looked at her maid across the carriage. "Did I miss something?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, miss?"

"There's something going on with Lord Sebastian and Lord Blaine. Isn't there?" She was uncertain as she said it. Perhaps she had just been seeing things, making something out of nothing.

Santana looked at her for several seconds before she moved to sit beside her. "I'm going to tell you some things that you have to swear _never _to repeat. To anyone. Is that understood?"

Brittany nodded, her heart speeding up at Santana's close proximity.

"Lord Sebastian has the reputations of many in his grasp. His own reputation is so thin that he wouldn't care who he took down with him if any of the secrets were revealed. He's a debaucher of the worst caliber: a fornicator, a sodomite, a molester and ruiner of ladies.

"One of the worst things is that he's so charming that those he ruins don't really know it until it's too late. Many have fallen in love with him. And Lord Blaine was one of those."

Brittany blinked at her a few times trying to make sense of what she had just been told. "Lord Blaine and Lord Sebastian…they were lovers?"

Santana nodded. "And Lord Sebastian has proof of it. He keeps Lord Blaine on a short leash. He knows and has proof of another secret affair Lord Blaine is involved in."

"He's extorting money from him—from others—because if this knowledge of their transgressions?"

"Yes."

"Rachel knows of the affair?"

Santana nodded. "It's part of the reason she's marrying him. They've been friends all their lives. She knows everything about him and wants to guard him." She looked out the window. "Also, she's in love with someone her father would never allow her to marry. What I hear is that she will be allowed to conduct her affair if Lord Blaine is allowed to continue with his."

"How do you know all this?" Brittany asked.

"People talk freely with their servants around. Most of the time, the staff are just objects to them like a table or a lamp. They don't notice us. No one would ever think we'd tell even if they do remember we're there. Who would we tell? Just each other." She shrugged. "They don't even think twice most of the time."

"You're not just an object." Brittany said softly. "You're very kind. You don't even have to tell me these things. It really is none of my business."

"Well, if Sebastian gets his claws into you…" She trailed off and looked out the window uncertainly.

She watched the maid for a few moments. Slowly, she moved her hand across the bench. Santana's hand rested beside her. It was like an invitation. Brittany took it and slipped her fingers under the other girl's hand.

Santana looked down at their joined hands and then back up to the uncertain face of her lady.

Brittany held her breath even as she held Santana's gaze.

Santana shook her head almost imperceptibly and then moved to the other side of the carriage, folding her hands in her lap.

Red with embarrassment, Brittany turned her face away and watched the buildings they passed.

After several minutes, Santana reached up and closed the curtains over both windows. She moved back across the carriage. She slipped her hand into Brittany's and brought the hand to her lips.

Tears stung her eyes at the tenderness of the other young woman's touch.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time." Santana whispered. Her voice was as shaky as Brittany felt. "I don't know…"

"I don't either." Brittany said softly. "Nothing ever feels right." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Soft." She breathed against her skin. She kissed her cheek again.

Santana turned her head and was about to press her lips to Brittan's when the carriage stopped. They sprung apart.

"Will you tell my mother I'm not feeling well?" Brittany asked as they walked up to the house.

"I will, Miss Brittany. Do you need anything?"

_Your lips on mine._ She shook her head and smiled. "I just need to lie down a while." She hurried up the stairs to her room.

Santana relayed Brittany's message and then sought the comfort of her room. Was she really that stupid? Was she really that careless? She should have stayed on the other side of the carriage and let the moment pass.

"But I closed the damn curtains." She hissed to herself. She threw herself down on her small bed and pressed her face into her pillow. _But she feels the same._ Her heart soared at the thought. She wasn't alone. There was more than just Kurt. There was the young lady she had been in love with all this time. And she might love her back!

_But it can never work._ Her mother's voice whispered in her ear. One of the rules of being a servant was that you didn't fall in love with your employers. Of course she would be in deeper water if her mother ever found out that not only was she in love with her employer, she was in love with another woman. That was even more taboo. It just wasn't done.

After a few more minutes, she sat up. There was work to be done. And it would get her mind off Miss Brittany Pierce.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you to all who have reviewed and added this to alerts. Thanks again to actresswithoutastage for letting me annoy you with my ideas and making suggestions. (I think you guys should check out her stuff.)__ Please feel free to review._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

Brittany sighed and looked in the mirror forlornly.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Santana asked.

"It just doesn't feel right."

"The dress? The hair?"

"All of it." She flounced away and sat down heavily on her bed. "I don't want to go."

"But you have to. You promised." Her maid said, putting away all the extra hair things and straightening up the young lady's vanity.

It had been almost a week since the events in the carriage and neither had mentioned it or even hinted at it, though Brittany had lain awake almost every night wondering what it would have been like if they had been able to kiss.

She looked away from her maid now. "I know I promised. But I also know that Lord Sebastian will have his hands all over me if he has half a chance."

"I know a few tricks, miss."

"Tricks."

"Yes. A few of the gentlemen who have come here have a few too many drinks and their hands like to wander." He pulled the other young woman to her feet. "So if he grabs for your hand and he's already kissed it in greeting," she slipped her hand into Brittany's, "Twist your hand out of his grasp," she demonstrated and then clasped her hands behind her back. "You don't have to let him hold your hand. He's not your betrothed or your lover. If he tries to touch your cheek," she raised her hand up and brushed a finger down her cheek, "just step away. If at all possible, put another person or two between you. And if all else fails, make some excuse and just walk away."

Brittany stood speechless, her breathing ragged and her heart pounding out of her chest. She swallowed and took a long steadying breath. "And what if I can't get away?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure Lord Blaine or any of the other guests would happily do whatever they can to help you if they see you're distressed. They all love you." She took a few steps back, her hands clenched at her sides to keep from reaching out to touch her again.

"Are you included in that?" She surprised herself by asking.

Santana smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The butler called, "Miss Brittany, your carriage is ready."

"Thank you." She called. She looked to her maid. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

Santana cut her off with a shake of her head. "Servants should love their employers to some degree, especially if they are kind. They should at least have some respect for the people who provide for them. It is an honor to work for your family." She handed over Brittany's reticule and parasol.

"That sounds very rehearsed." She pointed out as they walked out the door.

Santana said nothing until they were alone in the carriage. "It's easy to love someone as kind as you. You treat everyone the same, no matter their station or situation. And even those that annoy you or harass you are subject to your compassion."

Brittany watched her in silence for a while. No one had ever really said those things, though they were true. And it wasn't a judgment. Her mother had once told her that she'd be kind to a rabid dog even if it bit her multiple times and resulted in her death.

She said softly after a while, "I don't know how to be mean or hateful. I don't like it to be done to me, so why do it to others?"

"You're a rare woman, miss. I hope you never change."

"I hope for the same." She examined Santana's darker complexion as she stared out the window. She breathed out, "God, you're beautiful."

She turned her face and looked at Brittany. Her eyes were full of fear.

"It's not just me being kind." Her voice shook as she said it.

"Brittany, you can't… Thank you. Just please, miss, leave it alone. What happened before, it can't happen again."

"I know it can't go on. I just need to let you know how I feel. And I feel that you're very beautiful." She smiled, "And I like it when you just call me Brittany."

"It's wrong. All of it is." A tear slipped from her eye. She wiped it away.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Smythe home.

It appeared that half of London was packed into the ball room. She greeted young Sugar and wished her well on her birthday. As she suspected, Sebastian took her hand in his own and kissed her knuckles an unnecessarily long time.

"There will be dancing later. I've arranged for a waltz. May I dance it with you?"

"I've not been permitted to learn the waltz, my lord."

"Then perhaps a different dance?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, of course." She twisted her hand out of his grasp as Santana had showed her and then walked away.

David Karofsky-Stroud was drunk already when he pulled Brittany to him as she walked by. He was a Scottish lord (of low rank), but wasn't one anyone ever thought to invite anywhere. He was loud and brash and was rarely ever sober. Not that it was always a bad thing, Brittany thought. He was a happy drunk. She feared what he would be like sober.

"Brittany Pierce." He announced. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"David, I didn't expect to see you here."

He leaned in and said, "I'm gate crashing." He put his finger to his lips and said, "Sh." Then he laughed.

She laughed with him. "What does the host think of that?" She asked.

"He hasn't wanted to start a scene and ruin his sister's party. And he thinks she'll like the entertainment I provide once the dancing starts." He laughed.

"Just don't get too wild, please. I'd hate someone having to haul you out of here."

"I shall do me best, dearie." He kissed her hand and then wandered off to fill his glass.

She moved off through the crowd and chatted with a few more acquaintances before she ran into Blaine and Rachel standing in a corner, watching everyone and exchanging gossip. They filled Brittany in on all they'd been discussing.

"Did you see David Karofsky-Stroud was here?" she asked them.

"He is?" Rachel asked, looking around for him.

"Is he drunk already?" Blaine asked kindly.

"He is." Brittany said in answer to both questions. "I told him to stay out of trouble. He wasn't really invited."

"Of course he wasn't." Blaine said. "Few people want to admit that they actually like him. As long as he behaves himself, no one will do anything."

"True."

They spoke for a while, taking part in all the treats that passed them, including Champagne.

Sebastian stood up on a dais that had been erected at one end of the room. He called for attention and then raised his glass. "Let us all raise our glasses in honor of my baby sister, Sugar. She hasn't been Melanie for years. And I will tell you, she got that nickname because when she was about three, she ate about ten cubes of sugar and our father said if she ate anymore she'd become sugar. And from that, we just started calling her Sugar. And now that I've thoroughly embarrassed her, I would like to wish dear Sugar and very happy birthday."

"To Sugar!" Rang through the crowd and everyone drank.

"And now, without further ado, let's begin the dancing." He stepped off the dais. He made his way toward Brittany and her small group as the band started tuning. He held out his hand, "Miss Brittany, may I have this dance?"

She smiled and slipped her hand into his and accompanied him onto the floor. He was very kind during the dance and even charmed her a little. But she couldn't help wondering if Santana was having a good time with the rest of the maids and companions. She continued to think about it as she danced with several other men throughout the afternoon.

The waltz arrived. Brittany was glad for her mother's refusal to allow her to learn such a scandalous dance. She needed the break from all the dancing. She went into the other room to find Santana.

She smiled and said, "Anything you need, miss?"

"No, nothing. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, miss."

"Come for a walk outside with me." She demanded. "I need some air and everyone is dancing. My mother wouldn't be happy if I were to go out alone and she heard."

"Sure, miss."

They walked together outside. It was quiet after being in the throng of people for so long.

She slipped her arm through Santana's. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, miss, I am." She slipped her arm away.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Brittany said, "Do you know how to dance?"

"I know a few dances, but not many. It's not really necessary for me to know how to dance."

Brittany nodded.

"I've seen you dance. You are very light on your feet." She tickled Brittany's palm with her fingertips. Then she clamped her hands behind her back. "I wish I knew how. I wish I had a reason."

"I could teach you." She offered. "I know there'd be no reason for it, but you don't always need a reason."

Santana smiled, "I'd like that."

There was a commotion in the house. Brittany hurried back toward the house closely followed by Santana.

"You get your arse out of my house, you filthy Scot." Sebastian said as he wrestled with David. "You don't touch my sister like that and get away with it."

"Seb, stop!" Sugar begged. "You're making a scene and you're ruining my party!" She stomped her feet.

He rounded. "Everyone out. The party is over. Sugar, go upstairs." He pushed David out the doors and then stomped off, dragging his sister behind him.

Brittany's hand was clamped on Santana's wrist, but neither of them moved apart. They didn't want to be separated. She found Blaine and Rachel in the throng.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Sugar was dancing the waltz with David." Rachel explained. "He was a little too close. Sebastian told them to break it up. He refused and a fight ensued."

"And to think I almost missed it because I needed air." She joked. They were standing out among the rest of the crowd outside now, waiting for their carriage to pull up.

Santana jerked away from Brittany suddenly. "I have to go get your things." She scurried away.

Brittany looked after her, missing the feel of Santana's skin under her fingers. She pressed her hand to her stomach. She shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Brittany? Are you all right?" Rachel asked softly.

She smiled, "I'm fine. Just very tired. Too much dancing."

"Are you sure? You look ill?"

"I am. I really am." She assured her friend.

Santana came back out just as their carriage pulled around. They bid farewell to Blaine and Rachel and then climbed into their carriage, making its way out of the driveway with all the others.  
>In the gathering twilight, Brittany focused out the window and watched the land passing by.<p>

"I'm sorry for my abrupt leaving." Santana said softly as the carriage picked up speed.

"Don't apologize." Brittany said, not looking away from the window.

Santana reached up and closed the curtain. She reached over and closed the other before moving to sit beside Brittany. "I had to. I was itching to slip my hand into yours." She did. She rubbed her thumb across the back of the other young woman's hand. "And to do this." She pulled Brittany to her and kissed her lips softly.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat as Santana pulled away. She blinked a few times and then pulled the other girl back for another soft kiss. They kissed again and again, each kiss lasting just a little longer than the last.

Santana pulled away as the carriage started to slow again. She quickly opened the curtains on the windows and moved to the opposite side of the carriage just before they turned down the drive to the Pierce home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Here is chapter five. Not much to say about it. Once again, I thank all who have added this to favorites and alerts and to those who review. I like reviews, keep them coming__!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Five

Brittany spent the next several days in her room. She claimed she wasn't feeling well, but refused to let the doctor come. It really wasn't anything the doctor could fix. It worried her mother, who came to see her often and asked if there was anything she needed or wanted. Brittany always said no. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and feelings.

She felt sick to her stomach because of Santana and all that had happened between them. But it wasn't in a bad way. Not entirely. She knew it was wrong. She'd been told many times how wrong it was for two women—or two men—to try to pretend they could have a relationship the same as one man and one woman. People often forgot to mention that the men usually had mistresses, so it really didn't count, did it?

She lay awake for many hours those nights reliving the kisses. She put her fingers to her lips, remembering the feel of Santana's lip moving over hers. She'd never really kissed anyone before that. A few men had stolen kisses, but she never allowed it when she knew it was happening.

So why had she let Santana?

She rolled onto her side with a frustrated sigh.

And then there was Lord Sebastian. Before the debacle with David, she would have sworn he'd had his eyes on her every move. What did _he_ want? She was afraid to find out.

There was a tap on her door. She sat up, "Santana?"

Her sister poked her head around the door. "No, it's Penny. Why would you expect your maid in the middle of the night?" She walked over and plopped herself down on the side of the bed.

"I just wasn't sure who it would be. Everyone is asleep." Then she noticed her sister was fully dressed. "What are you up to?"

She smirked prettily, "No good, I assure you." She moved a piece of hair off her sister's cheek. "How are you? Mama is worried."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. She shook her head and turned her face away.

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this."

"Are you having a baby?"

"Oh, god, no! I'm not _that_ stupid." She sat up and leaned against her headboard. "But I'm pretty damn close."

"Tell me. You know I won't judge."

"I can't, Pen. But I appreciate you offering to listen." She sniffed.

Penny reached for her and pulled her close. "You'll be all right, Britt." She soothed as her younger sister cried.

After a while, Brittany sat back and whipped at her eyes. "Are you coming in or going out?"

"Coming back in." She wiped at her younger sister's eyes. She smiled. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Only if you want to."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I don't know, Pen." She moved over on the bed as her sister kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed beside her.

Brittany's mind wondered as her sister went on and on about a man she didn't know. She leaned against her sister's shoulder and thought about Santana.

"And I'm having a baby." Penny said suddenly.

Brittany sat up straighter and exclaimed, "What?"

Penny laughed. "Not really, but you weren't paying any attention to me."

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." She sat back.

"Santana?" She asked softly.

"I…"

"I'm not going to judge you. I already told you that. Is there something going on?"

Brittany shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know, Pen."

"Do you…are you in love with her?"

"No. Just attracted. And I can't make it stop."

"Why make it stop?"

"Because it's wrong." She sobbed.

"Oh, Britt, no. You can't help that."

"How do you know?"

She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I don't. But if it's causing you this much pain, it has to mean something."

"No one can ever know. Promise me, Penelope." She begged.

"Brittany, you know enough to ruin me just as much as this would ruin you. And you're my sister. I'd never tell on you."

"Well, nothing is going to happen. It can't."

"No, it can't." She warned. "But there's nothing wrong with admiring someone appealing. Like a painting or a sculpture. Just don't ever act on it. Acting on it is wrong."

"You should get to bed, Pen, it's late."

"Would you mind if I stayed in here?"

"No, I wouldn't. You can borrow one of my nightgowns."

* * *

><p>It seemed like only minutes had passed when Penelope shook her awake. She blinked against the sunlight.<p>

"What?" she demanded. "It's too early."

"It's almost noon, you goose. Wake up."

She sat up. "Noon? I barely slept."

"I know. You kept hitting me. I finally went to my own room a little before sunrise."

"I'm sorry." She got out of the bed and headed for the bell pull.

"Would you like me to stay and be chaperone?" her sister teased.

Brittany slapped her arm. "Get out of here. Nothing is going to happen."

"Fine I'll go. But I'll warn you, you mumbled something about a kiss. Good thing it was me to hear it."

She blushed deep red. She turned and walked into the dressing room.

"Britt, I didn't mean—"

"I know you didn't." She leaned against the door frame. "You really don't think it's…I mean, I know it's wrong. You said it was wrong to act on it."

"Just marry Lord Sebastian like everyone is hoping and stop worrying about it."

"Marry Lord Sebastian? When was that decided?"

"Papa's mentioned it quite a bit. He thinks it would be a good match. Lord Sebastian visiting here hasn't put a damper on that thought either."

"Lord Sebastian has been here? When?"

"He came the day after the party. He said he was going around to all the guests to apologize about what happened, but he wouldn't tell us what and you haven't been very forthcoming."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We thought it was maybe something we'd wait to tell you until you were feeling better."

"While you plan my wedding in the meantime? Come in." She called the last to the tap on the door.

Santana walked in and Brittany's breath caught in her throat. She stood up and cleared her throat. Penelope smiled and winked before she left without another word.

"I understand you've not been well." Santana said softly.

"I just haven't felt like being around people." She turned into the dressing room. "What have you been doing with your time?"

"Helping my mother." She said as she took out Brittany's corset and started fastening it around her. "And you've just been lying out?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. A lot of contemplating."

"About?"

"Kissing you."

Santana froze. "Oh?" her voice shook even on that single syllable.

"It won't ever happen again. It can't."

"Definitely." Santana said with finality.

They didn't talk anymore after that. Santana finished with the corset and helped her into a dress that Brittany had picked at random.

"How do you want me to do your hair?" She asked as Brittany sat down at the vanity.

"How do you think it looks the best?" Her voice was breathy.

"Something really simple. I think it's ridiculous when girls try too hard, especially in the daytime."

"Me too."

Santana worked Brittany's hair into a simple style and then stood back. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." She stood and turned. She lifted her hand to place on Santana's arm, but dropped it abruptly. "Thank you, Santana."

"Do you need anything else, miss?" She asked.

_Just a kiss from you._ "No, nothing. Thank you. Just tell my mother I'll be down momentarily."

Santana dipped a curtsy, "Yes, miss." She headed toward the door.

Brittany stopped her by saying, "You're quite pretty today."

Santana smiled and blushed appealingly. She turned her face away. "You said you wouldn't say those things."

"I said I wouldn't kiss you anymore. I never said I wouldn't tell you I thought you were pretty."

"You shouldn't do any of it, Brittany." She chastised softly. Before she opened the door, though, she said, "You're just as beautiful fixed up as you are before it. Maybe even more before." She hurried out before anything else was said.

Brittany giggled and put a hand over her mouth. No one had ever told her she was pretty and meant it. Not in the genuine way Santana had just done.

She giggled again. _I am such a mess._ She sat down on the bed and sighed. How was she ever going to keep her hands—and her lips—off Santana when she was so infuriatingly attractive?


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Again, I would like to thank all of you for adding this to favorites and alerts and to those of you who review. Please feel free to review some more and tell your friends!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Six

Santana brought another load of linens down the servants' stairs. Her mother was with the other women down in the basement with the rest of the laundry. The weeks had passed into months and it was now fall. Soon the Pierce family would be entertaining guests for the holidays.

So they started early, starting with all the washing of all the bedding in _all_ the rooms. It took a long time and they all still had to attend their regular duties. It was long days into longer nights.

It gave them a lot of time to talk and, in Santana's case, think. She thought about Brittany. Over the last several months, they had remained apart unless it was necessary. It was an unspoken agreement between them. When they were around each other, all Santana wanted to do was touch Brittany.

One day, not long after she'd admitted she thought Brittany was prettier before she was all fixed up, Santana had come into the room to see Brittany almost completely done up except for her dress; she still wore her nightgown and wrap pulled tightly around her.

She had demanded, "Please hurry, my mother's taking me out."

She'd said nothing else. And Santana hadn't pushed. It wasn't her place.

From that day on, it was almost always the same. There were a few days when she would allow Santana to fix her hair, but never spoke. She even did everything she could to avoid looking at her.

There were even several days when her older sister was in the room when Santana came. She spoke nonstop, her conversation directed at Brittany. And they were always about things Brittany never seemed to care about: men and who she was paying attention to at the time and who she was leading on.

Just that morning, Brittany had caught Santana's eye in the mirror and mouthed, "Help."

Santana smiled and said softly, "Miss Penelope, you seem to lead a lovely life chasing men."

"I do other things." She said smoothly. "Not much else, but I do."

Then she started chattering on about the last play she'd gone to. It turned into who had taken her and how he hand held onto her hand almost the entire time, even with everyone watching and whispering.

Brittany shrugged.

Santana finished with her hair and rested her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "How does that look, miss?"

"It's lovely, Santana." She rested a hand on top of hers and looked at her eyes in the mirror. "Thank you."

She squeezed gently. "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to." She stepped away and turned and froze at the other room's occupant's gaze.

Penelope had witnessed the entire exchange and had a look of concentration on her face. "Hm." She said after a while. "Odd."

"What?" Brittany asked, turning to get a better look at her sister.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I feel like I'm intruding on something."

Her sister turned red. "Intruding?"

Santana broke in before she could say anything else, "Do you need anything else, Brittany?"

The instant the name left her mouth without the title in front of it, she wished she could crawl into a hole and die.

Brittany looked just as ill, but Santana guessed it was because of her sister's comment more than the familiar way she had just addressed her lady. She shook her head.

The maid dipped a quick curtsy and hurried from the room. She ran up to the next floor and gathered the linens from the stripped rooms on that floor and then hurried down.

She was now standing beside her mother as they wrestled a sheet into the wash tub. She was still lost in Miss Penelope's observation.

Intruding? Of course she'd felt that way. Santana should never have placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders like that. But she couldn't resist. And what she had really wanted was to brush her fingers along Brittany's cheek.

She let out a soft, frustrated groan.

Marta's head snapped up at the sound. "Is something wrong, mija?"

"Nothing, Mamá." She said softly. "I'm just tired."

"Sit down for a while."

"No, Mamá, I'm fine. I promise."

"You seem frustrated."

What could she say? She paused as she helped her mother lift the sheet out of the water and start to right the bulk of the water out. "Maybe I am a little."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. Life. Why did you leave Spain? And I want the real answer."

Marta sighed as she started turning the crank to ring out the rest of the water. "My father didn't want me to marry your father. But I was in love. So we married in secret. And when my papá found out, he threatened to kill your father for such treachery. So we ran away."

"And came here to work in someone else's house?" She threw the brick of soap she'd been shaving onto the ground. "Your family owns a ranch. Pepito already went back. He sent me a letter saying Grandpapá would welcome you back."

"Abuelo."

"What?"

"In Spanish, it's abuelo."

Santana was quiet for a while. She picked up the soap and shaved off some more of it into the boiling pot. "So why not go back?"

"And have you marry someone not worthy of you."

"I'm not going to find much better here."

Marta stopped her work. She walked over to her daughter and placed her hands on her cheeks. She brought her face close and kissed her forehead. She looked into her eyes. "Mija, you will meet someone perfect for you. You just have to give it time."

"Someone who works in another man's house?"

"Or a man who owns a shop or has some trade. You never know. Papí has friends in high places, angelita."

"High places aren't in shops or trade, Mamá."

"Don't be ungrateful, Santana. You father and I do the best we can for you."

She held her tongue from saying more. All she wanted to say was that if they returned to Spain, it would be better. Better for their welfare as well as for her heart. There would be no more Brittany to entice her. She worked quietly for the rest of the day. All the women ran off at the summons of different bells.

The entire Pierce family had gone out a large dinner. When Brittany rang the bell, Santana had just dozed off at the large table in the kitchen with all the other servants that waited on the family's return. The kitchen staff had already gone off to bed. They all groaned as the bells started ringing one-by-one.

Santana climbed the stairs slowly. She straightened up and smoothed down her hair before she knocked on the door to Brittany's room. She stepped in when summoned.

Brittany was stretched across her bed with her feel hanging off the side. Her shoes dangled on her toes. One fell off as she pushed herself up on her elbows. She giggled and whispered conspiratorially, "I've been drinking wine all night." She said after a moment. "Mama wasn't paying any attention. I had four glasses. She never let me have more than one. Maybe two on special occasions." She giggled again.

Santana pulled her to her feet and helped her to the dressing room. She helped Brittany out of her dress and into her nightgown, the other woman giggling the entire time.

Brittany turned around and started pulling out the pins in her hair. As it tumbled down her shoulders, she leaned into Santana. She purred, "Do you still think I'm pretty, Santana?"

She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.

Brittany immediately covered it with her own and pressed her back against the wall.

Santana let out a shocked gasp and resisted the kiss for the slightest moment, but quickly fell into it. Her arms came up around Brittany's back and pulled her close as Brittany deepened the kiss. She still tasted of the wine she'd consumed. She was sweet and bitter and intoxicating. Santana reveled in it. She could easily get lost in it. She wanted more. She needed it.

She suddenly came back to herself and gently pushed Brittany away. "No." She said softly.

The blonde had a hurt look on her face. "Are you rejecting me?"

"Brittany…" She said softly.

Tears dripped from her face as she turned and stumbled out of the room. She tripped and caught herself on the doorframe. "Maybe I had more than four glasses." She sunk down on the floor. "You won't ever love me." She said forlornly. "You can't." She pressed her face into her hands and sobbed heavily.

Santana watched her for a long time, unsure what to do. She sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I probably would love you if I could. But you're right, I can't. There's nothing about this that could work. It's against nature. It's against the Bible. And it's against all the rules otherwise. I'm you're servant." She put her mouth close to Brittany's ear and whispered, "Not to mention, miss, that you are quite drunk and probably won't remember this conversation in the morning." She kissed her cheek softly. "Let's get you to bed."

She stood and pulled Brittany to her feet.

She continued to hiccup as Santana tucked her into her bed like a small child and even kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Miss Brittany." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Santana." She mumbled back as she rolled over and let sleep take her over.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed for several minutes before she was able to leave the room.

As she climbed into her own bed a short time later, Santana could stop replaying Brittany's break-down. Had Brittany really confessed she was in love with Santana? And had Santana really said she felt the same way?

She rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow. Everything was all wrong. But she never felt so right as she did when she was with Brittany. Brittany's mouth on hers. Brittany's arms around her. Brittany's hand in hers. All of it right.

But none of it hers. Not really. Not ever. Brittany would marry some man with a title, probably Lord Sebastian. And Santana would probably marry some man in a trade, if her parents had any real say. And they would be parted. And these feelings would go away.

"Please, God, make them go away." She begged. "Please." She sobbed into her pillow, eventually exhausting herself and falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Here's the new chapter. Lalala, not much else to say about it. Thanks again to those that are reviewing and those that add this to favorites and alerts. Please continue to do that._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Seven

The pounding in Brittany's head was what woke her. It was closely followed by the urge to release all her stomach's contents. She surged up out of her bed and had to grab onto the post to steady herself before she ran to the privy, barely making it in time.

She dragged herself back to her bed a short time later and closed her eyes. There was a tap on the door. She groaned painfully and rolled away, pulling her blanket over her head.

"Miss Brittany?" Santana asked. And though it was soft, it sounded like a bell was set off in her head.

"Too loud, Santana." She mumbled. She put her pillow over her head.

She felt the bed shift as her maid sat down beside her. The pillow was pried away and a cool cloth was pressed to her forehead. She relaxed a little.

"Better?" Santana asked softly.

"No." Brittany responded in a small voice. "Everything hurts and feels out of sorts."

"I'll be right back with my mother's hangover cure." She brushed a hand down Brittany's arm before she stood.

Brittany shot out her hand and grabbed her arm. She pulled the cloth away. "About what I said last night…"

Santana sat back down. "Don't worry about it, Brittany. I've heard people say some embarrassing things when they've had a bit too much to drink. You didn't know what you were saying."

"Saying? I said something after I kissed you?" With a groan, she rolled over. She spoke with her face pressed into the pillow. "Everything is fuzzy after about the third glass, but I remember very clearly kissing you. And then everything is fuzzy again." She moved her head to the side. "What did I say?"

"You don't need to worry about it." She stood and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

For the next several agonizing minutes, Brittany searched her brain, trying to remember what she had said. And had she done more than just kiss Santana?

_Beautiful, dark Santana. She deserves to be kissed._ "I can't think like that." She berated herself.

"Can't think like what?" Santana asked softly as she sat down. She helped Brittany to sit up and then passed her a steaming cup.

Brittany's lip trembled. "Can't think the way I did last night? What did I say, Santana? Please tell me."

"It's nothing." She said softly. "Drink this tea. It will help with the headache and everything else."

She sipped the tea and studied the maid. "I asked you if you thought I was pretty." She said suddenly. "Didn't I?"

Santana nodded.

"What else did I say?" She demanded, putting the now empty cup away.

"You don't need to worry about it, Brittany."

"You haven't called me 'Miss Brittany' once this morning."

"Well, once you've been kissed like that by someone, there's not much reason for formality." She stood up and walked to the window. She threw back the drapes.

"No, close them. The sunlight hurts." Brittany pressed her face into her hands.

Santana closed the drapes again. "Can I get you anything?"

"Why won't you tell me what I said?" she accused. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not just about you. What I said in response…" She sat down on the bed. "I pushed you away. You thought I was rejecting you, that I could never love you. But that's far from the truth. I told you—"

"That it was wrong, no matter if you loved me or not."

She nodded. "Because I'm a woman and so are you. Because I'm your servant."

"Even if we weren't both women…Don't you think love is important?"

"I do. But I'm still your servant."

"Santana—"

"Brittany, you need to stop. This can't work."

Brittany slowly moved her hand over and rested her hand on Santana's leg. When she didn't move, Brittany moved her hand up Santana's side. She sat forward as her hand cupped the maid's cheek. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Santana tried to resist. She sat rigidly, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Then slowly, inch-by-inch, she moved her arms up to wrap around Brittany's back. She pulled her close.

The kiss deepened as Brittany pulled Santana down on the bed with her. The kiss went on and on. Brittany was sure it would never stop. And she didn't want it to. She was sure no one else kissed like Santana. She was also sure there wasn't another set of lips that fit against hers so perfectly or a mouth that tasted so right either. But unfortunately it ended all too soon.

Santana raised her head an inch away. She panted. She pressed her lips to Brittany's softly and then unwrapped herself from the blonde's arms. "That can't happen again." She stood and pressed her hand to her mouth. She let out a breath. "I want to, but it can't."

Brittany nodded, tears in her eyes. "All I know is that it feels right when I'm with you. Like I haven't ever felt around anyone."

"I know." Santana agreed. "God, I know." She clenched her teeth. "But it's not right, you know it's not. No matter how right it feels…" She walked back over and picked up the tea cup off the bedside table. "Rest and let the tea take effect. I'll be back if a few minutes."

Santana was so lost in her own thoughts as she made her way to the kitchen that she almost ran into her mother.

"Mija?" Marta asked, steadying her daughter. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Mamá. I'm fine." She smiled. "Just bringing Miss Brittany's tea cup back."

"This whole family overindulged last night." She said with a small chuckle. She took the cup from her daughter's hands. She noticed they were trembling slightly. "Santana?"

"Mamá, I…"

"Mrs. Lopez, you're needed in the kitchen." Someone called.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Marta assured her daughter before she turned and went into the kitchen.

Santana looked after her mother for a few seconds before turning and going back up to Brittany's room. She paused outside her door. She raised her hand to knock and then dropped it. She turned and rested against the wall.

"Santana?"

She looked up to see Penelope coming her way. She straightened up. "Yes, Miss Penelope?"

"Are you all right?" She asked softly.

Santana smiled. "I'm fine, miss. Thank you."

As demanding and particular as she was, Penelope Pierce was a kind young woman when she wanted to be. And she had started being even more so to Santana in the last several days. Did she know about Santana's feelings?

"I was just going to see my sister." She said with a smile. She knocked on the door.

"I don't want any visitors." Brittany called through the door.

"Too bad." Penny said, throwing the door open and walking through. She pulled Santana behind her. "I need you to get up and get dressed. You're coming with me."

"Where?" Brittany asked, eying her sister nervously.

"To see a man about a horse." She said with a laugh. "I'm going to see someone and I need you to come with me as an excuse. Papa won't let me go otherwise."

"Who are you going to see?"

"_I _ am going to see a man. _You _are going to a party." She smiled. "Get dressed. Santana, make her beautiful. I need her to be a distraction." She turned on her heel and left the room.

The two remaining young ladies exchanged a look before Santana sighed and turned into the dressing room. Brittany followed reluctantly.

As she worked to help Brittany, Santana couldn't stop thinking about all the kisses they'd shared. She wanted more. She just wanted to lay wrapped up in her arms and kiss her for hours. And she knew Brittany wanted it too. So why couldn't they?

She brushed her fingers absently along Brittany's cheek as she pulled her hair into place. It made her fingers tingle. She hurried to finish her hair and then stepped back. "All done." She announced abruptly.

Brittany turned in her chair and looked up at her maid. She gently took her hand and pressed it to her lips. "Santana." She sighed against her skin. She pressed Santana's hand against her cheek.

Santana stood still and waited.

Brittany let her hand go. She stood and took Santana's face in her hands. She kissed her lips softly. "This isn't over." She whispered. "It can't be." She kissed her softly once more. She stepped away. "Thank you, Santana." She said in her normal voice.

Santana let out a long breath as she watched Brittany walk out of the room.

"I'm sure I won't need you to come with me since I'll be with Penny. I hope they don't run you around too much." She said with a gently smile.

Penelope came back a few minutes later and whisked Brittany away. Santana put her room back in order and then went in search of something else to do while she awaited Brittany's return.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Thanks as always for the reviews and adding this to alerts and favorites.__ I hope I don't disappoint. Feel free to tell others and keep the reviews coming. I like to know__ if there might be something you don't understand or feel should be different. I might not always change things, but I like that sort of feedback if you feel like giving it._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eight

"So where exactly are we going?" Brittany asked as she and her sister settled into the carriage.

"I told you, we're going to a party." Penelope said, picking at invisible dust on her dress.

"Yes. Is it an emergency party? Because I haven't eaten anything and my head is still pounding."

"I didn't tell you to drink so much last night."

"No, but I didn't see you doing much of anything because you weren't even in the room most of the time."

Penny smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm going to see him again."

"Is _this_ one the one you're going to marry?"

"Why marry when I can sleep with whomever I want?"

"What if you become pregnant?" Brittany asked seriously.

"I won't. I'm not that stupid. There are plenty of things to do to prevent it." She examined her nails. "Though, I suppose there are some men who wouldn't mind entering into a free marriage."

"Free marriage?"

"Where we can have as many affairs as we choose."

"And who are you considering for this?"

She considered her sister for a while before she said softly, "Noah Puckerman."

Brittany sat forward. "Noah Puckerman? Papa would _never_ allow it."

"Papa wouldn't have to know about it until after the fact. And besides, Noah isn't so bad. He just runs around a lot. He's a good man."

"He's the one you're seeing, isn't he?"

"Yes." Penny smiled. "Honestly, Brittany, I think…"

"You think what?"

"He's really sweet to me. He puts on a show for everyone else."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know."

"Is that why you've been so kind to me since I told you about Santana?"

She smiled across the carriage at her younger sister. "You haven't really admitted anything to me about her, Britt."

"But you _know._ I know you do."

She moved across the carriage. "I'm in love with a Jew. And not just any Jew, Noah Puckerman. He's a delinquent. I could never really marry him unless I were compromised. And even then, I'm sure Papa would just send me away somewhere and have Noah arrested."

Brittany slipped her arm through her sister's. "But Santana…"

"Is very pretty. And very sweet. And very in love with you. I feel so much tension when I'm in the room with the two of you. How do you stand it?"

"It's difficult. But when she kisses me—"  
>"Kisses you? And how often does that happen?" Penny teased.<p>

"Not often. We try to deny ourselves and then it feels like someone has opened up some flood gate and all the lust just pours over us and we can't resist."

"Not lust. Love. I've seen and experienced lust, Brittany. This is something more. It's as though you're soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Brittany let out a small laugh. "When did you become such a romantic?"

"You think just because I sleep around I don't know a thing about love?"

"Not at all, Penn. I've just never seen you like this."

"I just love you, little sister. You're so kind to everyone."

They pulled into a drive of a house that was even larger than the Pierce home.

"Lord and Lady William Shuester are hosting this gathering?"

"Yes. They're the only ones who treat Noah as though he's just like everyone else. Don't worry, you'll have company. Lady Rachel has been invited and she never goes anywhere without Lord Blaine." They stepped out of the carriage. "And Tina Cohen-Chang among others."

As they walked up to the house, they heard the piano playing and Rachel's voice raised in song.

"Lord Blaine is playing, I bet." Brittany said. "She only sings when he plays. Well, mostly."

Sure enough, when they walked into the house, all were gathered around the piano as Lord Blaine played a jaunty tune and his fiancée sang along. She pulled Tina into a dance as Blaine continued to play the last several bars of the song.

Brittany noticed out of the corner of her eye that Blaine's servant Kurt was sitting off to the side, trying not to be noticed. She caught his eye and smiled.

He smiled back and then turned and left the room.

Brittany and Penelope were greeted by the rest of the group. Oddly, Dave Karofsky-Stroud was part of the group. He smiled at Brittany, but only raised his glass in salute and drank.

Brittany smiled back and nodded. She took a treat off a passing tray and ate it sparingly, even though she wanted to stuff it and the rest of the food into her mouth. She shot daggers at her sister who only smiled back kindly.

About an hour into the party, there was a small disturbance at the front door. Sebastian and Sugar Smythe walked into the room. Blaine bristled visibly. The rest of the group only hesitated a little. Sugar ran forward and greeted everyone enthusiastically. They couldn't resist her infectious kindness.

Sebastian walked over to Brittany, sauntered really. He stood a little too close and took a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Hello, Miss Brittany." He purred as he twirled the hair around his finger.

"Hello, my lord." She said softly. There was a little tremor in her voice.

"You're looking pretty today."

"Th-thank you." She stammered. She took a step away from him, but he followed. He was a little too close for her composure. She looked around as he continued to flirt with her. Everyone else was too caught up in conversation. And Penny had snuck off with Noah.

"You're looking skittish. Do you need some air?" he asked.

"My mother would be upset if I went out alone with you, my lord. Perhaps we can ask Lady Emma to chaperone."

He looked over at the group who were singing and dancing together again.

"They're not going anywhere, I don't think." He said. He stepped back and held out his arm. "Come on."

"But—"

He dragged her outside. He continued to go on and on about something Brittany didn't hear. She was busy thinking of excuses to go back inside.

She glanced over her shoulder at one point and noticed that Kurt was several paces behind. He smiled at her as they continued on. She relaxed on Sebastian's arm and joined with him; changing the subject to something she liked and knew about.

Sebastian noticed Kurt had joined them and appeared slightly annoyed. He brought her back inside with the rest of the group almost abruptly. Penelope and Noah had returned not long before.

Sebastian walked over to his sister and whispered something in her ear. He then dragged her over to Brittany's group and said, "Miss Brittany, my sister would like to invite you to our home for tea tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes." Sugar said with a large, forced smile. "Please come. I'd love to get to know you better."

"I'd have to ask my mother. And make sure Penny doesn't have any plans so she may join me." She turned to her sister.

"I have no idea about my plans." Penny said, glancing fleetingly at Noah.

Sebastian pinched his sister's arm and she jumped. She quickly said, "But I just want to spend time with _you_, Miss Brittany."

Brittany looked at her sister. "I'll just have to see if my mother will allow me to go out alone."

"Very good." Sugar said.

"And now that we have that settled, I think it's time Sugar and I head home."

They made their goodbyes and left.

Kurt still stood nearby as the pair made their show. Brittany walked over and thanked him for following her outside.

"It's nothing, miss. I know how rotten he is. There's no telling what he'll do. I think if you go to his home alone tomorrow, miss, you keep Santana close."

"I will, Kurt. Thank you again."

She joined in with the latest song, dancing when Lord Blaine pulled her into the middle of the circle. She laughed. She really did love dancing. And she suddenly wished Santana were here. Perhaps she and Kurt could have sat together and talked. Maybe even joined in with the dancing and singing. And she noticed with that thought how much she really missed Santana's presence.

Soon the rest of the group started to disperse. Brittany and Penelope as well as Blaine and Rachel were the last to stand in the front hall with Lord and Lady Shuster.

"We were so glad to see all of you." Lord William said. "You always get the party started, Lady Rachel."

Rachel beamed and leaned into her fiancé's side. "I would never have done it if it weren't for my love here. He plays so beautifully. He's the only one whose talent matches my own."

Kurt came into the room and bowed. "Lord Blaine, your carriage is here. As well as yours Miss Pierce."

"Thank you, Kurt." Penelope said. She kissed everyone's cheeks. "Thank you for having us over." She said to their hosts.

Brittany murmured her farewells and followed her sister outside.

Blaine hurried out after her and grabbed her arm. "Brittany."

She stopped and turned.

He dropped his arm. "Don't let Sebastian get his hooks into you."

"My lord, I… I'm doing all I can."

"I know you are. Kurt told me his sister asked you to tea tomorrow. Alone. It's not her that wants you there. I'm sure he will be there and not her. And I'm sure he'll make up some excuse for her absence. Don't _ever_ be alone with him. Whatever you have to do, make sure there's someone else there. Santana or anyone else you trust. I know from experience how he can twist something." He worked his jaw a little. "You're a good person, Brittany. I'd hate to see your life ruined."

She looked over her shoulder at her sister waiting beside the carriage. "There's a lot that could do that." She admitted softly. "Thank you, Blaine. You're a good person, too."

He gave her a self-deprecating smile, "Not really." He kissed her cheek. "Good-bye, Brittany." He walked toward his own carriage and helped Rachel inside.

"What was that about?" Penny asked as the carriage pulled away.

"Nothing. Just asking about Lord Sebastian."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Not really. I know Papa and everyone else does, but I just feel like there's something off about him. And I think Lord Blaine feels it too." She said the lie easily. No need for Penny to know the truth.

"Well, if you want me to, I can change my plans. I was going to sneak away to be with Noah. But if you need me there…"

"I'll be fine, Penn. It's a tea with Sugar. And Santana will be with me."

She teased, "Yes, your sweet Santana. Try not to kiss her too much in Sugar's presence."

Brittany reddened. "I would never be so brash." She looked out the window.

"I really will come with you if you want." She said gently.

"I'll be fine, Penn. Spend time with your Noah."

"If Papa asks, will you tell him differently?"

"About Noah Puckerman? Of course. As long as you never speak a word about Santana."

"I would never do that." Penelope assured her. "Just be careful."

She nodded and stared out the window the rest of the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Feel free to call me a troll while reading this. I honestly don't mind it. Thank you for the reviews, y'all! And adding this to alerts and favorites._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Nine

"Stay close to me, Santana." Brittany said as they bounced along toward the Smythe home the next day.

"You really think Sebastian will try something?" Santana asked from across the carriage.

"Lord Blaine both seemed to think so. Kurt, too."

She nodded. "Then I'll do everything I can."

They were silent the rest of the trip. Brittany had told her the previous night about all the two men had said to her while they sat on her bed holding hands. It was the only luxury the two had permitted themselves, though Brittany had greeted her with a kiss. It resulted in Santana blushing slightly and being flustered.

She'd stayed late into the night, even when her eyes were heavy and she knew she'd be yawning all day. She hid another one as they pulled into the drive.

"Brittany." Santana reached out and clasped her hand. "If I'm made to leave the room, just keep your guard up. And yell for me if you need me."

Brittany nodded.

They were greeted in the sitting room by a smug Sebastian. He kissed Brittany's hands, keeping his lips on them for longer than necessary. When he finally pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry to say that my sister awoke this morning with a horrible headache. Any bit of light is bothering her. She's up in her room now with all the curtains drawn. I can't even light a candle to check on her. She screams in pain when the door is even cracked."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Give her my best wishes." Brittany said genuinely.

"I will. Thank you." He looked over her shoulder at Santana.

Brittany glanced back to see a stony look on her maid's face. She smiled kindly at Sebastian. "But I get your company, yes?"

He grinned, "Of course. It's such a lovely day. Why not a short walk before we take tea?"

She looked at Santana again.

"I assure you, Miss Brittany, it's just a walk. Like yesterday. We don't need a chaperone."

"My mother would never forgive me if she ever found out."

He winked. "Your mother never has to find out if your maid can keep her mouth shut."

"Santana comes with me." She said. "Or I don't go."

His expression changed for an instant, but was back in place just as before. "Of course." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Brittany hesitated and then slipped her arm through his.

They walked for a while without speaking. Sebastian held her arm close to his side.

"Do you have any marriage prospects, Miss Brittany?" he asked.

"No, my lord. I know a lot of good men, but none that seem interested, so I don't want to try to be interested in them. Why have my heart broken?"

"Why, indeed?" He smiled at her. "So shall you and I have a straight-forward friendship?"

She took in a deep breath. "I suppose."

"All right, then." He puffed out his chest. "I'm going to marry you, Miss Brittany. I've already decided. I just have to convince your father and you. Your father first, I suppose. You, I can convince later."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Because you are very pretty."

She could tell as he pulled back that there was more he wanted to say, but he was saving it. She would bet a large sum it was something vulgar.

Needing to change the subject, she asked, "Does your sister often suffer headaches like the one she has today?"

"Yes, all her life. Our mother did too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it only happens once or twice a month, so it's not so bad." He smiled coolly.

She smiled back. "And you, my lord?"

"What about me?"

"Do you suffer from headaches?"

"No, my aches are elsewhere." He turned his leer back on her. He examined her face for several long seconds before saying, "Ready to go back in?" he asked, turning them around smoothly.

She just nodded, making brief eye contact with Santana.

"Santana," Sebastian said as they walked inside.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked.

"Please go in the hall and find my butler and tell him we're ready for our tea. And help him bring everything in."

She looked to Brittany who nodded assent. She left.

Sebastian walked to the door and locked it, setting Brittany's heart to racing.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting some much-needed privacy." He walked over and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "You're a little temptress, aren't you?" he asked. He put his face close to hers. "I like it. But I'm not going to chase you."

"What do you mean?" her voice shook.

"Don't play games with me, Brittany." He walked her backward and pressed her against the wall. "I _will_ be marrying you. This is just insurance."

"I still don't understand." She said. Perhaps if she kept him talking, nothing bad will happen. But she knew it would. She knew just what he was planning to do.

"Oh, Brittany, you are such a liar." He pressed his mouth to hers harshly.

Her teeth hurt. Her lips hurt. His whole body was crushed against hers. She tried to push him away, but he was just too powerful. She continued to struggle anyway.

He pulled his face away. He hissed, "If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll swear on my mother's grave that _you_ seduced _me_. And I have at least five men I can convince to say the same thing."

"Sebastian, please. You're hurting me."

His grin became evilly gleeful, "Good." He lowered her to the nearby sofa and pushed up her skirts.

She continued to struggle underneath him as he pulled and pushed at her clothes with one hand while holding her down with the other. Tears streamed down her face.

And then he was moving painfully inside her without warning. She cried out. He clamped a hand over her mouth. He moved forcefully. The pain didn't stop; it only seemed to get worse. It went on forever.

Santana knocked at the door. She rattled the knob. She called, "Miss Brittany? Lord Sebastian? Why is the door locked?" She started pounding. "Open this door!"

Sebastian chuckled and only increased his speed and force. And then he was finally done and moving away from her. He flicked her skirts back down before he stood and pulled his trousers back up.

He walked over to the door and opened it. "What's with all the noise?" He asked. He stepped out into the hall. "Never mind the tea. Miss Brittany has said she needs to be getting home." He looked out the window. "And look, your carriage is still out there." He turned to his butler. "Rustle up the driver. Now." He walked away.

Santana stepped into the room to see Brittany struggling to sit up. She hurried over and helped her up. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just help me get home." Brittany said.

In the carriage, Brittany leaned against Santana. She said nothing. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Did he do something to you?" She asked, raising her hand to run it over Brittany's hair.

"He said he'd deny it if I said anything." She said pitifully.

"Brittany." She said into her hair. "Tell me. I'd believe you before him any day."

"I know." She sat back and wiped at her eyes. "I can't tell my mother or anyone else. He said he had at least five men who will swear I seduced them if I said anything."

Santana stroked Brittany's face with the back of her hand. "Oh, Brittany. You have to say something."

"No one will ever believe it. It's my word against his. He has a title. I'm just the daughter of a merchant. They'll believe him first." A breath rattled in her chest. "But I know you believe it and that's something."

"I do believe." She said softly. She leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. "It'll be all right."

"I know." She wiped her face some more. "Help me think of an excuse for my mother."

"I'll tell her you have a headache. Just go up to your room. I'll bring you tea. And kiss you until you feel better." She smiled. "If it will make you feel better?"

"It probably won't." Brittany said. "But I'll accept whatever comfort I can get."

"Then let me hold you a while. Will that help?"

"It will, I think." She leaned against Santana and relaxed slightly. She'd never be able to fully relax again. She was sure of it. She would forever feel Sebastian over her and inside her. And if he made good on his promise that he would marry her, she knew it would only get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Well, that last chapter had very mixed reviews. Thank you to everyone who took the time to give me your opinions, the good and the bad. Let's see if this redeems me in your eyes._

_Penny shares some sentiments with my best friend near the end. A few of you other lovely people thought it too._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Ten

Brittany took a long, hot bath, scrubbing every inch of her skin until she was red. She then lay in her bed for the rest of the afternoon. Santana was in and out of the room, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding her hand as she stared silently at the ceiling. She brought a tray in for supper, but Brittany didn't even move more than to turn her head away and stare out the window for a while.

It grew dark. Mrs. Pierce came in as Santana left with the tray of uneaten food and inquired about her.

She just said, "I'm not feeling well, Mama."

"Will you be better tomorrow? You have your first fitting for you dress dot the ball."

"I don't know." She rolled away. "I just need some time alone."

She walked over and sat down on the mattress. "Is something wrong, my sweet?"

"Nothing, Mama." She assured her. "Just tired and unwell."

She watched her daughter for several moments before she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You can tell me anything." She whispered.

"I know, Mama."

Her mother kissed her once more and then left.

Santana returned shortly. "Brittany?" She asked softly from the doorway.

Brittany rolled over and looked at her in the dark. She said, "Come in. Close the door."

She did and sat down once again on the edge of the bed.

Brittany reached out and took her hand. "I can't be alone tonight."

"I can seek out your sister and she can—"

"No. You." She said so quietly that Santana had to strain to hear it. "Please?"

"I…" she didn't know what to say. "Surely Miss Penny can—"

"Damn it, Santana!" She rolled over. "Just go away then."

Santana looked at the door and then back at the young woman lying on the bed. She sighed and stretched out on the bed behind her. She rested a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled.

Brittany rolled over and threw her arms around the other young woman. The tears fell for the first time onto Santana's shoulder.

"Sh. I have you." She crooned as she rubbed her back.

She was soon asleep. Santana gently removed herself from under Brittany.

She stirred. "Santana?"

Santana leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'll be back." She promised.

After completing her nightly chores and changing, she snuck up to Brittany's room. She locked the door behind her. She slipped into bed with her.

Brittany pulled her close. "I know you can't stay all night." She said, pressing a kiss to the Santana's lips. "But thank you for coming back."

"I would stay all night if I could." She said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She pressed her head under Santana's chin.

Santana combed her fingers through Brittany's hair. "I could probably kick his ass for you."

She gripped the back of her nightgown. "That would only make it worse."

"We'll think of something."

"We?"

"Can't I help you?"

She was touched. "You'd really want to?"

"I would. I will."

Brittany sighed and relaxed. "I don't know, Santana. I don't know how to fix it."

"I may have a few ideas. But I still need time to flesh them out." She placed her hands on either side of Brittany's face and lifted it. She looked into her eyes. She asked seriously, "Could you become pregnant?"

"I… I don't know. How can I tell?"

"When did you finish your monthly?"

"I just ended a few days ago."

"Then it's very unlikely." She kissed her softly. "But you still need to look for the signs. If you are…well, if you are we'll figure it out."

"How do you know that?"

"Hm?"

"About the time to become pregnant."

"Your sister's maid. Apparently she thought she was. More than once."

"The maid?"

"Your sister."

Brittany was stunned. Penny was too adventurous when it came to her escapades. She kissed Santana and then rested her head on her shoulder once more. They lay in silence for a long time. Santana traced her fingers over Brittany's back.

"I woke back up right after you left. I really don't think I can sleep."

"I know I upset you earlier when I said it, but Penny _can_ stay with you all night." She threaded her fingers through her hair some more.

"If she's even here." She moved her fingers down Santana's side. "I don't want to tell her anything."

"You don't have to. Just go climb into bed with her like she's done to you so many times." She kissed the top of her head.

"You could stay with me."

"My mother will worry if she checks on me in the night."

"Your mother still does that? What if you had a man in your bed?"

"Why would I want a man?" She was shocked she'd said it. Would she want a man? All she knew was that she wanted Brittany right now. She didn't really know what it meant yet, but she knew she liked the way their bodies felt together in this moment.

"Why indeed. Especially if they're all like Sebastian."

"They're not all like Sebastian. Lord Blaine isn't."

"Lord Blaine has a fiancée."

"And he's sleeping with his butler."

"Oh." Brittany said softly.

"What?"

"You said Lord Blaine was having an affair. You never said with whom. I should have known."

"Perhaps." She kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to get your sister?"

"No, I'll just go. Thank you for staying with me." She sat up. "And you're going to help me figure something out?"

"I will." She kissed her. This kiss lasted longer than the previous fleeting kisses.

"I don't know how to go on from this. He's going to try to marry me."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Santana gave her another lingering kiss.

"If only I could marry you." Brittany said against her lips.

"That's something that will never be allowed. Not now or ever." She put her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, Brittany."

"Yes." She said softly.

They shared one more kiss before Santana left.

Brittany got out of her bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She walked down the hall. She stood by Penny's door. She listened for a moment before she tapped on it. There was no response. She tapped again. She opened the door slowly and poked her head inside.

Penny slept like the dead most of the time. This must have been one of those nights. She walked over and climbed under the blanket beside her. She watched her sleep peacefully for a while before she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep herself.

But it wasn't going to happen. She knew it wasn't. All she saw when she closed her eyes was Sebastian over her. He was still all around her. Even after scrubbing in the scalding bath, she still felt infected by him.

And Santana had said it was unlikely she could be pregnant. Did that mean it was still possible? What would she do if she was? Would Sebastian take responsibility? Would she even want him to?

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian hovered over her. His sneer was set as always.<em>

"_No, please." She begged. "Please, I'll do anything you want if you'll just stop."_

"_This is the thing I want." He laughed and entered her._

_She sobbed, "Please."_

"Please. Please stop." She said, thrashing in the bed.

"Hey, little sister." Penny said as she shook her awake. "Wake up, Britt. It's just a dream."

Brittany's eyes flew open and she looked around her. It took her a moment before she remembered where she was. "Penn." She breathed out.

"Yes, it's me." She put a hand on her sister's forehead. "Are you all right? You look ill."

Brittany blinked a few more times as she considered what to say. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep alone."

"No Santana?" she teased.

"No." She said softly. She rolled over and faced her sister. "Penn, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you… Have you ever had something bad happen and you were told not to tell?"

"What's wrong, Brittany?" She propped herself on her elbow. "Did something happen when you had tea with Sugar Smythe?"

"Sugar was in bed with a debilitating headache. It was just Lord Sebastian and me." She swallowed. "He..."

"Did he do something?" Penelope was becoming angry.

"Nothing. Just made me uncomfortable." She got up out of the bed.

"Brittany." Penny called. "Come back here."

"Penny, I need you to support me. In whatever I choose. Papa wants me to marry him. And I can't do that."

"Are you planning anything drastic?"

"No." She took a tentative step forward. "I'll be all right."

"I know you will be. You're the stronger of the two of us." She smiled and held out her hand. "It's still early."

"I can't go back to sleep, Penn."

"Well, _I'm_ going back to sleep." She plopped back down on the bed and rolled away.

Brittany climbed back in with her. "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's a way I can be with Santana?"

Penny rolled over and looked at her sister. "If I run away with Noah, you can come with us."

"Are you going to run away with him?"

"I don't know yet. I don't even know if he cares for me more than the girl he's sleeping with."

"What do you feel for him?"

"I think I love him." She smiled. "And what of Santana?"

"I don't know if I love her, but I do care a great deal for her. And she seems to feel the same for me."

"Then we'll all run away and hide."

"Whatever will get me away from Sebastian."

"Is he that horrible?"

"Penny, he raped me!" She blurted. "Are you still going to ask if he's 'that horrible'?"

"I just thought he made you uncomfortable." She was flabbergasted. "Oh, god. We have to say something."

"We can't. He said he'd have at least five men who would say I seduced them."

"But we have to say something—"

"No, Penelope. Promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise. And if you want, I'll cut Sebastian's dick off."

Brittany smiled. "Let's not go that far."

"Is death too good for him?"

"Yes."

"Then something in between castration and death. I'll have to think about it."

"Well, you, Santana, and I will have to put all our thoughts into it." She yawned.

"Get some sleep."

She nodded and rolled over. It took a while before she was able to get back to sleep as she considered her sister's comments.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Sorry it took me a while to get to this. I started a new job and have two other stories to work on here (Hunger Games, if you're interested)._

**_ Warning: This chapter has some offensive language._**

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Eleven

Brittany stayed in her room. The only company she took was Santana and Penny. She let her mother come in a few times, but pretended to feel unwell. Her mother sent for the doctor who said she was well, as far as he could see. It only made her mother upset that she was avoiding telling her something.

One morning, Brittany awoke to Santana stroking her hair gently and kissing her cheek.

"Are you going to get up today?" she asked with a smile.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked groggily.

"Almost noon. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She caught Santana's hand. "Stop that."

"Sorry."

"When would I know? How would I know?"

"Do you know your cycle well enough?"

"Yes."

"If it doesn't come, it would mean you are with child. If it does, you are free."

Brittany nodded. "Has Sebastian been by?"

"He has. This morning, in fact. He spoke with your father at length behind closed doors."

"And my father's attitude after the meeting?"

"He seemed quite pleased with whatever had been said. He went to your mother and demanded you come down immediately. Your mother sent me to get you dressed. If you're not down soon, she'll come up herself."

Brittany stretched and then sat up. "I'm going to have to marry him."

"You don't have to, Brittany. You can refuse."

"I can't refuse my father, Santana. Not if he feels this is right for me." She got up and started walking around the room. "I'll meet with them, but I'd like to take my time. Have a bath drawn, nice and hot."

"Yes, miss." She dipped a small curtsy.

"Don't 'yes, miss' me, Santana. Please. Use as much help as you need and take your time. If I'm heading to the slaughter, I'm doing it my way."

"All right." She left the room.

Brittany sat down with a sigh. There was a tap on the door. She called, "Who is it?"

"Your sister." Penny called through the door.

She walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Good morning."

"Hello. How are you today?" she asked gently, leaning against the door frame.

"As well as can be expected, considering Sebastian came to see Papa this morning."

"Yes, I saw. I wanted to scratch his eyes out." She smirked. "Your Santana did too, I could tell."

"She's not mine."

"Of course she is. She loves you a great deal, I can tell."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She looked over Brittany's shoulder. "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside. "Sure. Santana went to start water for a bath."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

She closed the door firmly behind her sister. "For me. _Alone_."

"It wouldn't hurt if you _did_ bathe together. A shared bath can be quite fun."

"I don't need to know how you know that." She sat down on a chair beside her window and looked out. "Were you serious the other night when you said we should all just run away?"

"If Noah would agree to it, I would go with him anywhere. I'm beginning to fall more deeply in love with him every day."

Brittany looked out the window. "But it's all wrong. Mama would never forgive us."

"Dear sister, you have to stop trying to make up for me. Mama never wanted children at all and Papa only wanted sons to carry on the family name and keep the company going. We're trapped as two barely wanted daughters doing our best. If we leave, Mama will grieve outwardly, but be relieved inwardly. And Papa? All he ever cares about is his business and getting us good marriages as soon as possible so he no longer has to deal with our upkeep."

Brittany stared at her sister aghast. "How can you say such things?"

"It's true. You know it's true." Penny kneeled down on the floor in front of her sister. "If you want to leave, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"I don't…I don't know what I want, I just don't know if I can marry Sebastian. After what he did to me, I can only imagine what he'll do once we're married."

"I know, Brittany. And I will do everything I can to help you. As your older sister, it should be my duty. I've neglected that duty. I will do my best from now on."

"Thank you, Penny."

"So what happens next?"

"First I have to go to Mama and Papa to see what Sebastian wants."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

She smiled, "I'd appreciate that."

"Then I'll be there."

There was a tap on the door. Brittany called, "Who is it?"

"Santana, miss."

"Enter."

Santana came in. She curtsied. "Your bath is almost ready, miss. The water will be up momentarily."

A large tub was carried into the room and sat in front of the fireplace. Santana stooped in front of the hearth and added more wood to the fire. The screens were put in place as the sisters watched.

Penny stood as the first buckets of water were brought in. "I'll be in my room. Send for me when you're ready."

"I will."

Penny left, as did all the other servants. It was only Brittany and Santana.

"Do you need anything else?" the maid asked. "Perhaps something to eat while you soak?"

"That will be fine. Thank you." She stepped behind the screen and undressed as Santana left the room.

She immersed herself momentarily. She stood and started lathering soap over her body. The door opened. She froze and dropped into the water, letting the soap obscure the water.

"Brittany?" She asked uncertainly from behind the screen.

"Yes?"

"May I come around?"

"Yes, that's fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and then uncrossed them and let them float through the water. She averted her eyes as Santana set a tray down on a table set up beside the tub.

"Hot enough?" She asked, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"It's perfect, thank you." She said awkwardly.

Santana sat down the glass of juice. "Anything else?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Why aren't you looking at me?" She said almost desperately.

Brittany shifted her gaze and met Santana's eyes. She swallowed.

"I think you're so beautiful." Santana whispered.

She blushed, but kept her eyes steady. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Yes, I'd like that." She sat forward and leaned her head back as Santana picked up a pitcher and poured water over her head.

They were silent as Santana massaged the soap into Brittany's scalp. As she rinsed the soap away, some trailed down Brittany's face and into her eye.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Santana said and hurried help rinse the rest of the water away.

"No, it's fine." She dunked her head under the water and sat back up, wiping water from her face. She smiled at Santana, blinking the water out of her eyes. "All better." She stared at her for several moments and then leaned over and kissed the other young woman tentatively.

Santana placed her hands on the sides of Brittany's face and deepened the kiss. She smoothed her hands over Brittany's soaked hair. She pulled away, panting.

Brittany sighed and picked up the glass of juice. "Nothing stronger down there?"

"I can get you something stronger if you want it."

She shook her head. "This is fine." She downed the drink and then looked at Santana. "That was nice."

The maid blushed. "Yes, it was." She stood and took a few steps back. "I know what just happened to you, but I…" She swallowed, "I want to explore more with you."

"I want that too." Brittany admitted softly. "Do you know how?"

Santana's blush deepened, "Theoretically."

"Maybe tonight?" she asked hopefully. "At least talk about it?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Good." Brittany sat back and picked at the platter of food Santana had brought her. "Would you like something? I never see you eat."

"We eat in shifts depending on our assignments."

"Sit down." She said softly.

Santana pulled a chair close and sat beside her.

Brittany picked up a grape and held it out. "Eat."

She watched the other young woman for several moments. Then she leaned forward and ate the grape out of Brittany's hand, sliding her tongue over the other woman's fingers.

Brittany slid her fingers over Santana's cheek and behind her neck. "Kiss me again." She demanded softly.

"I really shouldn't. You parents are waiting for you."

"I don't give a damn about my parents right now. I want you to kiss me. I need your lips on mine."

Santana smiled and pressed her mouth to Brittany's again and again. She sat back and smiled. She picked up a grape and pressed it to her lips. Brittany opened her mouth and took the morsel. As she chewed, she pressed her lips up to Santana's.

"You taste like grapes." Santana said with a smile.

"So do you." She sat back. "I should get out of here. The water is starting to cool."

She stood from the chair and held out a towel.

Brittany stepped into it and gave her yet another kiss. "Thank you."

Santana blushed. "You make me into a silly girl, Brittany."

"I like it." She kissed her again. "Leave everything. It can be cleared later." She took her hand and led her into the dressing room.

Just a few minutes later, Brittany was in her father's study. Her mother paced behind him as he sat behind his desk. Penny sat casually in an adjacent chair.

"What is this about, Papa?" Brittany asked.

"What are your feelings on Sebastian Smythe?"

She looked to her sister uncertainly and then said, "Well, I think that he is very influential."

"I suppose that could work." He paused and looked behind him at his wife. "Dear, do stand still. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." Mrs. Pierce stopped pacing.

"As I was saying, Sebastian Smythe has expressed an interest in getting to know you better with the ultimate goal of marriage."

Brittany nodded. "Just get to know him better as of right now?"

"For now." Her father said. "Sweetling, if you decided the match won't be a successful one, all you must do is say it. But it would be in your best interest to try to love him. Or at least come to an agreement on the matter. He has a lot of money and connections. It is very fortunate that you have caught his eye." He turned to Penny. "And as for you, poppet, I know about your dalliance with Noah Puckerman. And it ends now. I won't have this chance for your sister ruined."

Penny met his eyes, unblinking. "You told me once that love matches were better than marriage for money or station."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "You're both old enough to know the truth." He reached up and slipped his hand into his wife's. "We don't have much money, girls. There have been many attacks on my ships as of late and I have had trouble getting the money owed to me by the government."

"You mean we're broke?" Penny asked, aghast.

"Not yet. But if we don't watch ourselves, we'll be on the streets. I have a large shipment going out soon that should put us right again. As long as the cargo gets there safely." He gave his older daughter a pointed look. "Drop Puckerman and find someone with money and better status."

She stood. "I have before, Papa. Many times. I'll marry for love. And then I'll be gone and you'll have one less mouth to feed." She turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"His father is a jeweler." Brittany said softly.

"What?" Mr. Pierce said.

"Ezra Puckerman is a jeweler. He's frugal. He has money. His son Noah often helps him. He just put on a show so people don't think he's like his father, but he really is."

"You dare talk to me like that?"

"You're not much more than a merchant yourself, Papa. Noah is the only son. He will inherit."

"He's also a kike."

Brittany said nothing, despising her father's use of such an insult. She never thought him so intolerant. He had Jewish men working for him. _I suppose they're good enough to employ, but not to marry his daughter._

"Anything else you have to say to me?" her father asked.

"Nothing, Papa." She said meekly.

"Then you may go."

Brittany stood and left in a much more sedate manner than her sister.

Penny was pacing in a similar manner as their mother outside the door. As soon as Brittany closed it, she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away. "What happened?"

"I spoke up for Noah, but it made Papa angry."

"Of course it did." She pulled them into the library. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to be the good daughter and do everything I'm supposed to. You do whatever you want. Marry Noah, don't marry Noah." She shrugged.

"And what about Santana?"

"You don't need to worry about Santana. I must love her in secret anyway. Even more than you and Noah Puckerman."

"If you _do_ marry Sebastian Smythe, maybe she can have her employment transferred."

"It could work, I suppose." She stood. "I need to get some air."

"Would you like me to join you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. "I think I'm going to seek out Santana and discuss this with her."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: This chapter is a good deal longer than previous ones. I hope it satisfies. Thank you for all the kind words in your reviews and for adding this to favorites and alerts._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Twelve

They walked for a while without saying anything. Brittany slipped her arm through Santana's, wishing she could hold the other young woman's hand.

"What is troubling you, Brittany?" Santana finally asked.

"I'm going to have to marry Sebastian Smythe." She admitted softly.

"But you mustn't." She said harshly. "You wouldn't last a year."

"You think so little of me?"

"I think so little of him." She stopped and looked around. There was no one in their sight. There were no windows that could easily see them. She put her hands on either side of Brittany's face. She kissed her softly. "I couldn't bear to lose you. We haven't even begun."

"Then let's begin." Brittany pulled her against the wall and wrapped her arms around her. "Kiss me like you did in my room earlier."

Santana leaned forward and kissed her lingeringly. She smiled uncertainly and traced Brittany's lips with her finger. "Don't marry Sebastian. We'll think of something."

"Like what?"

Santana kissed her gently. "I don't know just yet."

"Penny suggested running away. Do you think we could do it?"

She kissed Brittany again. "Your father has all your money tied up until you marry."

"I have plenty of jewels we can sell. We don't need much, just a little cottage in a faraway village One little bedroom. You can teach me to sew and we can become dressmakers." She pressed her lips to Santana's.

Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's. "I only really know how to repair clothes, not really make them. I mean, I can, but it's not very good."

"Practice. We still have time."

They shared another kiss, this one a good deal longer than their previous kisses. They were interrupted, however, by Penny calling for them. They parted reluctantly and walked in the direction of her voice.

"Where are you? I need to speak with you." She rounded the corner.

"Right here, Penn." Brittany said.

"Right." She walked over to them. "Did she tell you?" she asked Santana.

She nodded.

"And what say you about it?"

"I'd rather see Sebastian Smythe dead." She admitted.

"Me too." She looked at her sister. "But you play along, Britt. You must. I'm going to help you out of this, but I need time."

Brittany nodded. "I think I can do that."

"I'd rather run now before he has a chance to hurt her anymore." Santana said.

"But you can't. She can't. Not yet. Papa will be watching. We'll bide our time and gather our means. Then we will go."

"We?" Santana asked.

"I'm going with you. Wherever you go, I go. You're my sister. I can't just let you go without knowing where." She took a deep breath. "And we'll be going with Noah."

Brittany asked, "Does he feel for you as you do for him?"

"He told me today that he does. I was just with him in the stables."

"And are you certain of the truth of his words?"

"What about hers?" She nodded toward Santana. "Could you really be happy running away with her?"

She looked to Santana. She brought the other woman's hand to her lips. "I think so."

"And you, Santana?"

"Yes, miss." She said without hesitation.

"Then trust me that I feel the same for Noah and he for me."

The two nodded.

"We'll discuss this more later. I've given Noah some of my earrings to sell on the black market. I'll give him more jewels in a few weeks. I'm selling them off slowly. I don't need them. Not when I'm going away. And he can keep a few and alter them. And he can start up his own shop when we settle down."

"You can take some of mine too. We just can't let Mama know. We can never let her know."

"Of course not." Brittany sighed and leaned against the wall. "Not that she'll really care once we're gone." She still held Santana's hand. "But what of your mother? Will she be angry when she discovers you gone?"

"Yes. And very sad. But she'd never accept the truth. I might tell her of my feelings for you and have her push me away so it won't hurt so much."

"It will still hurt, Santana." she said gently.

She shook her head. "I want to be with you. No one understands that, just your sister. No one would ever understand it. I'd rather miss my mother and have her think me disgusting than leave you to die at Sebastian Smythe's hands."

Brittany kissed her hand again. "Don't tell your mother. Make up another excuse. Don't tell her about me."

"Not yet. But before we go, I plan on it." She squeezed her hand. "I want to be alone for a while. Please have a tray brought up to me for supper."

"Yes, Brittany." Santana said softly.

* * *

><p>Brittany spent a lot of time in the window seat looking out over the street below her window. Carriages passed going out of town and coming in. She was glad for the distance from the center of town. There was a line of trees so close. She could imagine running into them and getting lost. She could bring Santana there. They could live off the land.<p>

The day grew darker. The dream went on. She imagined endless nights holding each other and kissing. And more, but she wasn't sure what more there was. She felt an odd tingling between her legs as she thought about it. She didn't understand what her body was doing. She didn't understand these feelings. Her face was hot.

She pressed her face to the cool glass and looked again toward the forest beyond the city as she continued to think about Santana.

A knock on her door brought her out of the reverie.

"Yes?"

"It's Santana, miss."

"Come in."

The maid came in with a tray and sat it down. "Your supper."

"Thank you." She got up and walked over. She pulled Santana into her arms and kissed her fiercely.

Surprised by the suddenness of the kiss Santana stood stiffly at first. Then her arms came around Brittany's back. Her hand came up to cup the back of her head and hold her steady. The kiss went on and on.

Brittany broke it. "Tell me what you know."

"What I know?"

"About making love. I want to know. I need to know."

"Sit down and eat something." She requested.

"Will you tell me if I do?"

She smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. "I will."

Brittany sat down as Santana poured a glass of wine for her. She noticed there was an extra glass and found out why when Santana poured some wine into it and sat down. She took a sip.

"How have you been this afternoon since I saw you last?" she asked softly.

Brittany sighed, "I've been locked in a daydream."

"About what?"

"This whole business of running away." She popped a piece of bread into her mouth. "Wondering what it would be like to be with you forever."

Santana watched Brittany for a long time in silence as she picked at the food on the tray. She stood and sat down her wine glass. She kneeled in front of Brittany and sat down the glass in her hand. She pressed their lips together for a moment and then sat back on her heels.

Keeping her eyes on Brittany's, Santana slipped her hands down under Brittany's skirts and touched her bare legs.

Her breath caught in her throat as Santana's hands made their journey over her bare flesh. Her skirt came up past her knees. She leaned forward and kissed one of those beautiful knees. She continued to push at the skirt, following her hands with her lips.

"Santana." She gasped as her lips grazed her inner thigh.

She looked up into Brittany's eyes. She grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. Her hands continued their movement, pushing her skirts even farther up. Her thumbs rubbed gently over her thighs. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I honestly can't say that I want that. But I also know…" Her voice shook. "I'm aching for you to touch me. In places I've never been touched, even by myself. Places I didn't realize existed for this purpose."

"Brittany." She kissed her softly. Her hand moved higher. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She panted. "Do it, Santana. Teach me what you know."

Santana's lips met hers again as her fingers brushed over her. She gasped at the touch. It was something she never expected. Her body shook with the new pleasure as it built quickly. She felt like she was on the brink of some deep precipice barely holding on. What would happen if she should let go?

Santana's finger slipped lower and entered her.

"No." She gasped, pushing her away.

"I'm sorry." She said. She watched Brittany as the fear that had leaped into her eyes slowly faded.

"Don't be sorry." She leaned forward and placed her hands on Santana's face gently. "I'm the one who's sorry." She kissed her. "Thank you."

"You didn't even get to experience the best part. Might I finish?"

She opened her mouth to consent, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Penny called, "Brittany, you've received a note."

Brittany stood, flipping her dress back down into place. Santana started gathering the plates of food and the glasses of wine as Brittany opened the door to her sister. "A note?"

"You look flushed." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, am I disrupting something?"

"Penelope, the note." She demanded.

"Frustration at its finest." She held out the folded parchment. "It's from Lord Sebastian."

"Did you read it?"

"No, but Papa did. You've been invited to a picnic. His sister will be there and so will I. There's no getting you alone this time, I'll see to it. I promise you, Britt."

She stepped into the room. Santana stood beside the tray. "Come in, Penny." She opened the note and sat back in the chair in which she'd just been sitting.

"Miss Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Don't put on the pretenses for Penny. You didn't earlier." She reached up and pulled the other young woman closer. She kissed her hand. She asked her sister, "You won't suddenly become ill?"

She sat down opposite her. "No, I promise to stay well. And if I do fall ill, I will come with you anyway."

"Good." She pulled Santana onto her lap.

"Brittany." Santana warned and tried to stand.

Brittany held her down. "Stay." She begged.

"All right. But in a chair of my own. It doesn't matter if your sister approves, I don't show affection in front of others like this." She stood without interference and pulled over a nearby foot stool. She sat down at the foot of Brittany's chair. She smiled up at her.

"So, what should we do for the picnic?" Brittany asked.

Penny smiled. "We keep Sebastian away from the subject of marriage. Perhaps you can convince him to invite a few other people like Lord Blaine and Lady Rachel. Make it a bigger event than what he has planned."

"I like the sound of that. I can tell him I think it is still too soon for us to be so alone, even with our sisters present."

"Yes. Suggest your friends and tell him you would like to meet a few of his friends. You get to know someone better by the friends they keep."

They chatted for a while longer. The idea was further put in motion. She sent Santana to fetch paper so that she could write to Sebastian about it. She then penned a letter to Lord Blaine and set it aside.

Penny left a short time later, carrying the letter for Sebastian to put with the rest of the morning post.

Santana helped her change for bed and then left.

She came back later, after the entire house was quiet. She kissed Brittany softly as she climbed into bed with her. She pulled at her nightgown.

Brittany pulled at hers and they were soon lying naked together. "Show me more." She demanded softly.

"I'll finish what I started earlier, shall I?" Santana asked, moving her hand over Brittany's soft curves.

She nodded, mirroring her movements and explorations.

Santana slipped her hand between Brittany's thighs and continued the slow movement from earlier. She increased the speed with which she rubbed her. The kiss intensified as did Santana's touch. She moved over her, her other hand moving to massage her breast.

Brittany writhed underneath her, slipping her own fingers into Santana tentatively.

She lifted her head. "Yes, that's good. More. Faster."

She did, mimicking her movements in pace.

They were both moaning and gasping in the shared pleasure. Brittany met her release first, stopping her movements within Santana as her body shook with the pleasure. She laid back and panted for a long time before she was able to finish with Santana.

Santana kissed her again and again and moved her hips in rhythm to the touch. She gasped and sat back, rocking her hips even more as her climax overcame all her thoughts.

As her passion subsided, she sat back between Brittany's knees. She looked down on the other young woman. She smiled uncertainly.

"That was amazing." Brittany said, catching her lip between her teeth.

"Have you never done that before? Not at all?"

"Never. There was not any cause for it. No man ever seemed to want it. And I never felt comfortable enough to explore things on my own." She sat up and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. "But I'm glad I waited. It makes this sweeter."

"I'm glad too. But I never waited. I've been with a man."

"I know."

"You know?"

She threaded her fingers in Santana's dark locks. "I know there was a young man who ran after you last year. What was his name? David or something?"

"Donald. Donald Simmons."

"Yes. He bragged about you. I knew that it wasn't all true. He said you were loose. But you're not. I know you too well."

She smiled, "You think so highly of me?"

"I do." She kissed her softly. "I always have. I…I love you."

"And I think I love you."

"You think?"

She kissed her. "I know I do." She kissed her again and pushed her back down on the bed.

Their limbs tangled together as the kiss went on.

Santana pulled back with a sigh. "I need to go."

Brittany nodded. "I'm going to run away with you."

"Yes." She kissed her once more and then stood. "Far away where no one can ever find us again. And I'll make love with you every night." She dressed and sat back down on the bed. "I love you." She kissed her again, a lingering kiss. "I wish I could stay."

"You could."

"I couldn't. I'll see you in the morning, love." She kissed her once more and then walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Sorry it's taken a while to get this updated. I've got two others going. And a ton of reading that I should probably do. Thanks for all the reviews and adding this to favorites and alerts. I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't hate me forever. Everything will work out._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Thirteen

Brittany had been lying awake for a while when she heard the door open behind her. She figured it was Santana since her mother and sister always knocked. When she felt the arms wrap around her, she knew it was Santana.

She kissed Brittany just below her ear and whispered, "You awake?"

She kissed brought Santana's palm to her lips and kissed it softly. She rolled to her back. "Yes. I have been for a while, actually."

"Then get up, sleepy-head. You have a big day ahead of you."

"I don't want to go to this picnic, Santana."

She brushed her fingers down Brittany's face. "Come on, dear, everyone will be there. You will never be alone. Your sister will see to it." She kissed her cheek. "And I'm going to be watching from the sidelines with Kurt. If he tries anything…"

She rolled into Santana and kissed her softly. "Thank you." She sat up and stretched. "I miss you. When you're gone from me."

Santana sat up with her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She rested her head on her shoulder. "I know. But we can't be together all night."

"I keep dreaming about running away with you." She turned and rested a hand on the side of Santana's face. "But I still worry about hurting my mother."

"Brittany—"

"Britt, are you decent?" Penny called as she rapped on the door.

"Just a moment, Penny." She called to her sister. She kissed Santana once more and then both got up from the bed, Brittany pulling on a dressing gown as Santana opened the door.

"Sorry for interrupting." Penny said as she plopped down on a chair. She chuckled, "I suppose I always am."

"What are you doing here, Penn?" Brittany walked into her dressing room and started rummaging through her clothes.

"Just wanted to make sure you're all right."

She stuck her head out of the dressing room. "You're just being evil. I'm going to follow you the next time you sneak away with Noah Puckerman so you know how it feels."

Penny laughed again. "Noah will be coming on the picnic today, actually."

"Does Papa know?"

"Yes. And he's not very happy about it."

Brittany shook her head. "Santana, could you please...?"

She nodded and followed Brittany into her dressing room. Brittany closed the door and draped her robe over a chair. "I'm thinking this blue. What do you think?"

Santana nodded. "It's the same shade as your eyes. It will make them shine even more than they already do." She brushed a kiss against her lips and then went about helping her dress.

Penny called through the door, "So are you ready for today?"

"I'll try to keep Blaine and Rachel close. You can make eyes at Noah."

"If that's all you think happens, I think I should have a talk with your Santana." She giggled.

Brittany turned red. "We don't do those things in public." She scolded.

Santana brushed her fingers down Brittany's face. She whispered, "I would if I could."

Brittany turned her head and kissed her hand. "I know."

Penny called, "Okay, it's too quiet in there. Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"Yes." Santana called.

Brittany put her hand over her mouth. "Don't listen to her. It's my room. Stay of you want."

"No, I'll go. But remember, you don't have long."

They were both quiet as they listened for the door to close. When it did, Brittany stuck her head out the dressing room door.

"She's really gone." Brittany said with disbelief.

"And lacking in subtlety."

"Help me finish, please." She said, dragging her back into the dressing room.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright. Thankfully there were plenty of shady trees to sit under. Brittany positioned herself under one as she surveyed the crowd. Sebastian and Sugar alighted from their carriage.<p>

Sebastian leaned over and whispered something to his sister. She looked uncertainly at him for a moment before she nodded and then walked a short distance away to sit beside David Karofsky-Stroud. Sebastian sat close to Brittany.

"You're looking quite pretty today." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said, craning her neck to find Santana.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I must apologize for what happened last time we were together. But I really couldn't help myself. You're just too beautiful and I had to have you."

"So it's my fault?"

"Of course it is." He said dismissively. "Now, when would you like to be married? I was thinking winter. You'd look perfect with snow in your hair."

"Next winter?"

"This winter."

"It's already September."

"It won't be a problem to get a marriage together in just a few months. Late January?"

"Someone might think I'm pregnant." She hissed.

He laughed, "And why would they think that? We wouldn't plan a wedding to hide pregnancy for four months away."

"Well, they might think _something_."

"They'll think nothing other than us being so completely in love we just _had_ to be married."

"I barely know you."

"You know me enough."

"You're mad."

He smiled brilliantly. "Maybe a little."

Lord Blaine and Lady Rachel sat down suddenly with their basket.

"Mind if we join you?" Blaine asked.

"No, not at all." Sebastian said smoothly, clearly annoyed. He turned back to Brittany. "Of course, if you want to wait until after Lord Blaine and Lady Rachel marry, I'd understand."

"Wait for us to marry for what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, that's right." Sebastian said. "It's not been announced yet." He stood and looked around the clearing. "Ladies and gentlemen," he called. "I would like to announce to you lovely few gathered her that Miss Brittany Pierce and I are engaged to be married. And we'd like for all of you to attend." He smirked down at Brittany who smiled kindly at him. Everyone applauded. He wandered off to speak to a friend of his who was waving him over.

She hoped her soft expression hid the fear coursing through her veins. A hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump.

"It's me." Santana said softly. "Are you all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Brittany, you don't have to marry him." Rachel said.

"But I do, actually. My father would disown me if I didn't."

"Surely not."

"You don't know my father."

"But your mother—"

"Doesn't love me any more than my father does. They only had children because it was expected, I'm sure." She looked over her shoulder at Santana. "I'll be fine."

"As long as you're sure."

She nodded and watched as Santana walked away to sit with the rest of the servants. She turned back to her friends.

Sebastian returned and sat close to Brittany. Too close. He played with her fingers as he chatted kindly with the small group. She tried to remove her hand from his, but he held it tight.

"Don't." He warned softly.

The tone made Brittany cringe. She had to find a way out of this before it went too much farther. But how?

Penny and Noah joined them after a while. They'd gone off on their own almost as soon as they had all arrived. _So much for having their help,_ Brittany thought. Penny sat beside her sister and Noah sat on her other side. He smiled around the circle.

Rachel had an angry set to her face and stood abruptly. She walked away, shaking her head.

"Rachel." Blaine called wandering off after her.

Everyone watched as the pair argued quietly in the shadows.

"She's just angry because you've got the man you actually love here despite his class and she's marrying someone she doesn't love because the man she actually does is a blacksmith and her father wouldn't allow the marriage." Sebastian said to Penny. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. "Finn Hudson." He said softly.

"What?" Penny said, staring daggers at him as he touched her sister.

"The name of the man Rachel is actually sleeping with." His smile widened. "Didn't you know? I thought everyone did by now. Not like they're really keeping it a secret. Nor the fact that Blaine is having an affair with his butler, Kurt."

"It's not really anyone's business." Brittany said.

"It's my business. I don't want you associating with them anymore. They're not good people."

"We're not married. You can't tell me who I can and cannot associate with."

"We're engaged, Brittany." His voice was sweet, but dripped with warning. "You will do as I say from this day forward. Or I'll tell everyone what I told you I would. Remember?" He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "I own you, Brittany. And if you fuck with me, I fuck with you. And I don't mean in a fun way." He kissed her cheek. "Understand?"

She swallowed and nodded shallowly.

"Say it, Brittany."

"I understand, my lord."

He sneered. "Good." He brushed a finger down her arm. "This will work out just fine, I think." He murmured.

Penny and Noah both stared him down for a while before Noah turned to Penny and smiled. He kissed her cheek. Then he stretched out and rested his head on her lap.

She combed her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him.

Brittany looked over her shoulder at Santana. She stood, brushing off Sebastian's touch. She walked into the trees several yards until the hum of conversation was almost completely gone. She could still find her way back if she needed, but she was far enough away for anyone to see her. She leaned against a tree.

"Brittany?" Santana said.

"Santana." She sighed. She reached out and touched her arm.

"Are you really all right?" She stepped closer and touched her cheek lightly for a moment.

"I'm fine. But now I'm more stuck. Everyone here knows. All of London will know by tonight." She looked away. "Santana, I think… I think he's hurting his sister."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just what I noticed about how he treats her. He may not be physically harming her, he at least puts her down and controls her every move." She kissed Santana's knuckles. "I need to go back."

Santana nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Oh, my god." Someone spoke from a few feet away.

They both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Sebastian.

He was grinning. "Well, well, well." He said. "What do we have here?"

"Sebastian, I—" Brittany began.

He held up his hand. "No need. Just another thing I have against you, dear Brittany." He looked Santana from head to toe. "You look lovely. And you look like you could be fun. Is she, Brittany."

"I'm sorry?"

He gave his betrothed a disparaging look. "Is she any good in bed? You know, better than you at any rate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She grabbed Santana's hand and tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm roughly. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

"You don't own me, Sebastian." She said meekly.

"But I do." He smiled. He let go of her arm. "Get back to the group, love. I'm going to have a conversation with your maid."

"Don't." She begged softly.

"Jealous?" He asked cockily.

"Not at all." She said. "I just…" She raised a shaky hand and placed it on his arm. "Come back with me. Leave her alone."

"You're the only one who can touch her, then?"

"That would be up to her." She smiled, "I want everyone to see us together so they can bring the news back to town. I want my father to hear good things. I want him to know I actually want this."

"But you don't." He looked down at her.

"_You_ do. And I think I could learn to want it. I just have one condition."

"Oh?"

"Spring wedding. Early May. I don't want to rush it. Let's get to know each other a little better before the wedding."

He smiled. "All right."

She suffered through the rest of the picnic. They all played a few rounds of charades before the party started breaking up.

"I hope you and your sister can join us for supper sometime soon." Brittany said to Sebastian as they stood outside her carriage.

"Of course. Send me a note."

"I will." He kissed her cheek and then bid them all farewell.

"I don't believe you're doing it." Noah said from across the carriage. He had an arm draped carelessly over Penny's shoulders. "Marrying him, I mean."

"Who said I was actually going to go through with it?" She said softly, slipping an arm through Santana's. She kept her gaze averted, but she could feel everyone staring at her. "I'll think of something, even if it means running away."

"I'll still help you." Penny said. "You know I will."

She nodded and rested her head against the window. She dozed off.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've got a lot of books I need to read and a lot of fics to update. I actually started a new Glee fic called What I See that is the sequel to My Story Give All My Secrets Away. They both star Dave and Sebastian in the world of the show. I worked on the first with my bestie actresswithoutastage and she's going to help me a lot with the new one._

_As for this story, I was informed that the same bestie that she felt this was moving a little slow, so I'm going to try to pick it up a little in coming chapters. Just stick with me.  
><em>

_Happy reading.  
><em>

Chapter Fourteen

Santana's fingers played lightly over Brittany's skin. The sky was lightening in the distance. She'd have to leave soon and wasn't ready for it. It was so warm in Brittany's bed. And the day ahead was going to be busy.

She leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. She whispered, "Wake up, love and tell me good morning before I leave."

She turned and wrapped her arms and legs around Santana. "No. Stay."

"I can't. You know I can't." She brushed her lips over Brittany's. "But I wish I could."

Brittany opened her eyes slowly. "I do too."

"Would you like to see what I have for you for Christmas?"

"You mean I get more than just a memory of an amazing night?" She smiled seductively and bit her lip.

Santana kissed her back and then removed herself from her lover's embrace. She shivered in the cold air and pulled on her dressing gown. She reached in the pocket and pulled out a small book. She handed it over as she sat down beside her once more. "I made you this. It's some of the words and phrases my mother has been teaching me in Spanish."

Brittany leaned forward and met her lips. "Thank you."

Santana opened up the book to the front page and pointed. "Gracias."

She smiled and repeated, "Gracias."

"De nada." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Te amo."

"And what does that mean?"

"I love you." She brushed a kiss softly across her lips.

"Te amo… as well."

She laughed softly. "Tambien. It means as well. You say, 'te amo tambien.'"

"Te amo tambien."

Santana kissed her once more and then stood reluctantly. "I need to go."

Brittany watched as she dressed quickly.

"Would you like a bath this morning?"

She shook her head. "Just warm the water in the pitcher. That will be fine. Mama wants us to go to early service today. With Sebastian and Sugar. It will be our first Christmas together."

"I really wish you weren't marrying him." She said for the thousandth time as she headed for the door.

Brittany just nodded and rolled away. She propped her head on her hand and looked out the window.

Santana walked back over to her and sat down. She leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to have this conversation again."

"I know. That's why I apologized." She kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in a little while. Sleep some more."

"We still have a month." She rolled onto her back and pulled Santana to her for a fierce kiss. "Don't be long. I have something for you as well."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"And yet I did."

She stood once more. "I'll be back, love."

Santana nearly ran over her mother as she hurried to her room.

"Santana, where on earth have you been?"

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I took a walk." She lied.

She looked her up and down. "In your nightgown? It is indecent."

"No one was awake Mamá."

"You don't know. Go get dressed now. And you and I will have a talk about this later." She turned on her heel and walked toward the kitchen.

Santana watched her mother for a moment before she ducked into her room and quickly dressed. She hurried to get everything ready for Brittany. She carried up a tray full of breakfast. Brittany never ate it all herself. Often lately, they lingered over breakfast together, getting as much time in alone as possible. All the wedding preparations had taken her away.

Today, she wouldn't be able to linger. She knew her mother would expect her to help in the house with final preparations for the day. The Pierce family had invited several people to a Christmas feast that would begin not long after they returned from the church. The kitchen had been busy for days.

She knocked on the door and waited for Brittany to call to her before she pushed it open. She sat the tray down on the table beside her bed. "Here you are, love."

Brittany sat up and stretched, the blanket falling away from her chest to pool at her waist.

Santana watched her hungrily, wishing she could push her back down on the bed and make love to her once more. But they would have the night again. _Only a few more hours._ she told herself. She brushed a knuckle down her cheek. "I'll be back later to take your tray. Ring when you're ready."

"You're not staying?" She asked, her face falling.

"I can't. My mother is suspicious. She caught me just now trying to sneak into my room."

Brittany caught her hand and kissed her palm. "I miss you already."

"I miss you, too." She kissed the top of her head. "Eat up, you need your strength."

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of activity. Her fleeting moments with Brittany were he only bright spots. And the closer it drew to sending the family off to church, the more Santana dreaded it.

"Santana." Brittany said softly as they walked together down the steps to meet the rest of the family in the foyer.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get a chance to give you your gift." She stopped. "It's sitting on my bedside table wrapped in cloth." She smiled shyly. "I hope you like it. It's only the first of three. I'll get you the others if you like it."

"You really needn't get me anything, Brittany."

Penny cleared her throat from a few steps above them.

They turned.

"Happy Christmas, Santana." She said with a sad smile.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Penelope." Santana said back.

"Are you coming to church?" She asked.

"No." She said softly. "We have to finish a few things for the feast. I volunteered to help."

"That's too bad." She dropped her voice. "Noah won't be there either."

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "Such is life." She smiled mischievously. "He might come to the party later." She scooted past them and trotted up to her father who was tapping his foot anxiously.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Brittany." Santana hurried away.

She avoided her mother as much as possible. She didn't even have a chance to go back to Brittany's room until it was almost time for the family to return. She made the bed and straightened up. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the cloth-wrapped package and opened it slowly.

* * *

><p>Brittany excused herself as soon as they arrived home and walked up to her room. She was shocked to see Santana curled up on her bed, reading.<p>

She closed the book quickly when she heard the door. "I'm sorry."

"Why apologize?"

She stood. "I should be working."

"I wish you could live a life of leisure with me." She said wistfully.

"You would get tired of me."

"Not for a long time."

She kissed her softly. "Thank you for the book."

"I'd give you the world if I could, Santana."

"As would I, love." They shared another brief kiss. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Then I best be going." She put her book on the bedside table. "I'll come back for that."

"You had better." She smiled.

Brittany watched her leave and then flung herself across the bed. She'd had to endure the entire service with Sebastian beside her. His fingers had somehow ended up playing with hers. She tried to move away, but he only leaned closer and draped his arm across the back of the pew and twirled some of her stray hair around his finger.

"We're in church." She hissed.

He only smiled and continued to play with her hair. And then he had insisted on her riding in the carriage with him. And when she was in the carriage with him, he had once again, pawed at her. His sister was across the carriage, but she kept her gaze firmly out the window and chattered on as though nothing was amiss.

She endured it. After all, it only lasted a few minutes and then she was home. And seeing Santana curled up on her bed with the book she'd given her only made things better. And yet it was also worse at the same time. All she wanted to do was curl up with her and escape the rest of the day.

She sat up with a resigned sigh. She joined her family in the drawing room. The rest of the guests had finally arrived.

Sebastian stepped up to her and slipped her arm through his, holding it tight to his side. "Where did you run off to?" he asked, accusation plain in his voice.

"To be alone for a few minutes." She assured him.

"When we're married, you will be telling me everywhere you go."

"And I should always answer to you?"

"Of course. A man has a right to know what his wife is up to at all times."

She opened her mouth to tell him she didn't have to answer to him, but she was interrupted by her father calling them over to greet someone. They moved around the room together as her father introduced them as betrothed to everyone they knew and invited them to the wedding the following month, telling them to keep an eye out for the official invitation within the week.

After a while, Sebastian turned his charm on Brittany's father. "Might I have a word, Mr. Pierce?"

"Yes, of course. We can go to my study."

Sebastian leaned in and whispered in Brittany's ear. "Don't you leave this room."

She pasted a smile on her face. "Hurry back to me."

He kissed her hand and then followed her father out of the room. She plopped down beside Penny on a sofa in a back corner of the room. "When are we leaving?" She asked under her breath.

"We're still pretty far away from being able to do that." She slipped her arm through her sisters.

She sighed. "I just don't know if I can do it, Penn."

Sugar bounded over and sat in the empty seat beside Brittany. "Hello." She said kindly.

"Hello, Sugar."

"If you want to call me Melanie, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I wish more people did." She said almost sadly. "My mother used to."

"Melanie is a pretty name. You've always been Sugar, so it will be hard to get used to. But I will do my best." She smiled kindly at her betrothed's sister.

Her smile turned grateful.

"Are you having a good Christmas?" Brittany asked, patting her hand.

"Oh, yes. Sebastian got me almost everything I asked for. I even got a new horse."

"And how many does that make?"

"Six. I just need one more and I can ride a different horse for every day of the week." She was smiling, but Brittany noticed something flashing in her eyes.

"Melanie?"

"Yes?" She swallowed.

"Is your brother ever mean to you? And not just normal picking like a brother would do, but… Has he ever hurt you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"Sugar." Sebastian's voice came from close by. "Why don't you go get yourself something to drink?"

She mumbled an apology and stood.

Sebastian grabbed her arm as she passed him. "Be a dear and get something for Brittany, too."

She nodded and scurried off.

He looked at Penny, giving her a sweet smile.

She didn't return it.

He turned his gaze to Brittany. "I asked your father first because I wanted to make sure he didn't think I was being too forward." He handed her a small box. "Happy Christmas."

She opened it to find a ring with a very large sapphire set into it. "Sebastian." She gasped. "You really didn't have to."

"I know I we said no gifts, but I saw that and I thought of you."

"Thank you."

He kneeled in front of her and took the ring out of the box. He slipped it on her finger and leaned over her hand. He pressed his lips to the ring and then again to the back of her hand.

The room erupted in cheers and catcalls at the gesture.

Brittany smiled, but wished she could run away.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: This story is now officially my second story on over 100 alerts. And it makes me happy. Thank you all for adding it. I hope you continue to be satisfied with this. I have some good plans, but I am still trying to figure out how to implement them. Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!_

_Also, I wrote a tiny little Brittana one-shot around the Orianthi song Shut Up and Kiss Me if you want to go check it out.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Fifteen

Brittany's mother took charge of the wedding plans. Brittany mostly went with her mother's choices as she mostly didn't know what she wanted, just that she wasn't ready to be married. She voiced her frustrations with Santana at night as they lay together in her bed.

"I don't care what types of flowers are at the wedding. I don't even care that there _are_ flowers. It's winter."

"It's what hothouses are for, love." Santana said as she threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Hothouses be damned." She rolled away and sat up, pulling on her dressing gown. "I just want it all to be over with so I can start living my life at a normal pace." She got up and started walking around the room.

"You only have another week." Santana reached over and picked her book up off the bedside table. As she began to read, Brittany stopped and watched her.

"You don't like it."

She didn't look up from her book as she said, "Of course I don't."

"Stop reading that damn book and look at me." She snapped.

Santana closed the book and sat it beside her on the bed and gazed steadily at her.

"I don't want to be married to Sebastian. He's not a good man. And I don't know if I can survive it."

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Brittany. I'm just a maid."

"You're more than that. You're my friend, my lover."

"But that doesn't give me any authority or insight into being able to help you, dear."

"I want to run away. Far away. But I don't have enough money."

"We're close."

"But I have to go through with the wedding."

"No. But you have to be patient about leaving."

She sighed and climbed back into bed. She put her head on Santana's shoulder. "You can go back to your book if you want."

Santana kissed her forehead and then picked the book up again. She threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair as she read.

* * *

><p>The day before the wedding, Brittany sat in her room alone. She refused to let anyone in all day, not even Santana or Penny. She stared into the fire, building it up as needed and then sitting again to watch the flames.<p>

She didn't want to face the next say. She didn't want to be married to Sebastian. But she had to. There was no getting out of it now. And she knew that if she tried, Sebastian would become angry and there was no telling what he would do.

The night came. It was dark other than the fire. And she realized how hungry she was after not eating all day. She got up and pulled her dressing gown tightly around her as she stepped to the door.

She opened it and was almost the target of Santana's knuckles as she raised her hand to knock. She had a tray of food with her.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said softly, dropping her hand.

"I was actually just on my way to rummage in the kitchen." She stepped back and gestured for Santana to come inside.

Santana sat the tray down and turned to make her way out.

Brittany pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, pulling at her clothes and pushing her toward the bed.

Santana was shocked at the suddenness at first. Then she raised her own hands to push at Brittany's clothes.

"I love you." Brittany said desperately against her mouth in between kisses.

"I love _you_." Santana replied.

Soon they were naked together, kissing and touching. Tears streamed from Brittany's eyes. Santana kissed her gently, wiping at her eyes.

Brittany's touches went from gentle to more forceful. She pushed Santana onto her back and trailed kisses down her body. Her hands moved slowly lower until they were rubbing her and moving inside her. She clamped her mouth down on Santana's neck and sucked.

Santana moaned and rocked her hips up to Brittany's touch; she arced up to press their bodies more flush together. And within a few more strokes, Santana let out a soft cry as she met her release.

Then Brittany rolled over and pulled Santana on top of her. "Make me come, Santana. I need you to."

"Anything for you, love." Santana murmured as she kissed her over and over. She slipped her fingers inside her lover and started moving them at a steady rhythm.

Brittany's breathing became ragged as the tension rose within her body. She gasped as she reached her climax and then her release. She sighed as she melted into the mattress.

And then she started sobbing and rolled away. "Don't make me do it."

Santana stretched out beside her and pulled her close. "I'm not. You don't have to. We'll hide away."

She looked up desperately, "But where will we go? And how will we afford it?"

"I don't know, love. But we'll figure it out. If you don't want to marry Sebastian, you don't have to."

"My father would never forgive me. Nor would my mother."

Santana smoothed her hand over Brittany's hair and over her back. "If they truly love you, they would understand."

"But I don't think they do." She rolled away, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

Santana snuggled behind her. "Then they don't deserve to be your parents."

She rolled onto her back. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." She wiped at Brittany's cheeks.

"I don't feel like I deserve you."

"That's not true. We're perfect together."

She smiled. "I worry for myself married to Sebastian. I worry what he'll do to me. But I fear something else."

"And what is that?"

"That perhaps he's hurting Sugar and no one else knows or will do anything about it."

"So the only reason you're still doing this is for her?"

"It's one of the reasons. I've always wanted to do something to help others, but I never had the chance until now."

"So you jump into the pit of snakes to save the rat?"

"You think I'm being stupid, don't you?"

"No." She combed her fingers through Brittany's hair some more. "Sebastian is a terror and needs to be stopped. He's harmed more lives. At least most of the people get a break from him. That poor girl lives there." She kissed her softly. "I wish we had the means to run away."

"Me too." She rolled into Santana's arms. "Can you stay? Is everyone in bed?"

"No, I need to get back. The kitchen is still abuzz with the wedding feast preparations."

Brittany let out a long breath. "All right."

"And I won't get you at all tomorrow because of your wedding festivities."

"Don't remind me." Her voice trembled. "He raped me once; I don't think he'll ever do anything less. And I'm sure he won't stop until I'm carrying his child."

"I don't even want to think about that."

She tightened her grip. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"You didn't eat anything."

"I'm not hungry after all."

"Brittany—"

"Not tonight, Santana. Just hold me until I fall asleep."

"All right."

* * *

><p>Santana woke Brittany up the next day with kisses and soft words of love. They made love before Santana went to get bath water started for Brittany. The two shared gentle kisses and touches throughout the morning as Santana helped Brittany get ready.<p>

"I can do this." She told herself over and over.

Santana affixed the last of her tresses to her head and then squeezed her shoulders. "I love you. And I will be with you through everything."

"Are you going to stand at the back of the church and watch it all?"

"I don't know if that's a good thing. I might offer my objections when the priest asks for them."

Brittany smiled sadly. She kissed Santana's hands. "I don't know that I want you to have to watch it anyway. I could very well be ending my life when I take these vows."

"You know you don't have to go through with it."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, we had better get going, love."

She nodded and left her room resolutely.

Her parents and Penny met her at the bottom of the stairs. Her mother was crying softly behind a handkerchief and only cried harder when she saw Brittany. Her father looked misty-eyes. Penny looked angry, but said nothing.

The service was nice, but all Brittany could think of was Santana. She hardly knew what was going on. She floated through the vows, her mouth forming the words without her mind fully understanding what they were or what they meant.

And then Sebastian leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. He smiled kindly at her, but she could see something sinister lurking in his eyes. He pressed his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Now the fun begins."

She looked steadily at him, trying not to show her fear to the rest of the people in the church.

The pair received all their guests amiably. Brittany said all the right things. At least she hoped she did, she wasn't really in control of her words.

Brittany saw Santana pass through the crowd a few times along with the rest of the servants carrying trays to pass out food and drink or pick up empty glasses and plates. She tried to catch her eye, but was unsuccessful.

Near the end of the day, as things were being readied for Brittany's departure to Sebastian's home, she excused herself and stepped into the silence of the library. She sat down beside the window and watched as a light snowfall began.

The door opened. She turned, thinking it was Sebastian. But it was Santana. She closed the door behind her and turned the lock. She kneeled in front of Brittany.

"I'll be there to help you ready yourself for bed. And to help you dress in the morning. And in any other way you need."

She nodded.

"He's ready to make the grand exit."

She nodded again and wiped at her face.

Santana kissed her hands and then pressed their lips together. Their mouths opened simultaneously. Their tongues moved together. Their lips brushed. There was a knock on the door, breaking them apart.

"Brittany, dear, it's time to leave." Sebastian called kindly through the door.

She hurried across the room and threw the door open. "Sebastian." She said with a tight smile.

He placed his hand on the side of her face. "From now on, dear, there will be no more hiding and no more locked doors. If you want to dally with the maid, that's fine, but I will be watching every time it occurs. And I'll participate whenever I feel like it." He grabbed her chin when she tried to look away. "Am I understood?"

She tried to nod, but it was difficult with his grip on her. She said softly, "Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, I understand." She said a little louder.

"Good. And I expect you also to understand that though we're married, I'll continue my affairs. My mistress is a great deal more accommodating than I know you will ever be."

"I don't appreciate this." She said through gritted teeth.

He leaned close. "I don't give a flying fuck what you appreciate. You're my wife now. You will do as I dictate."

"And if I don't?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"You will regret it." He let go of her chin and roughly took her hand. "Come along, dear. It's time to go to your new home."

She looked over her shoulder at Santana who stood staring daggers at Sebastian's back.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for adding this to alerts! Thanks for adding this to favorites! Thanks for reading! I don't know how many more chapters this will be, but I don't think it will go much farther. Maybe just three or four more chapters. And I'm sorry to say that it may get worse before it gets better, as is the nature of our characters._

_I'm considering a spin-off featuring Blaine and Rachel's relationship. Maybe look for that in a couple months as I should probably get the rest of my stuff finished. And if you need some Glee stories, look at my other stories, Give All My Secrets Away and What I See. Or go on over to my best friend's (actresswithoutastage) page and read her stuff. She's pretty much amazing.  
><em>

_Sorry for my rambling. Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Sixteen

Brittany lay awake late into the night. Sebastian had come to her as soon as they were home and had his way with her. He had immediately fallen asleep. Later he awoke and did it again. And yet again he had fallen asleep. Neither time was pleasant for her, and he knew it. It made him happy that she was miserable. He smiled in his sleep.

She rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. She was freezing, but he had told her not to get dressed. She was afraid of what he might do if she disobeyed him. So she shivered, half-tempted to roll close to him to warm herself with her new husband's body heat.

But she didn't. She wouldn't.

His lips touched her bare shoulder and she trembled.

"Cold?" he asked groggily.

"A little." She admitted.

He pulled her to him with surprising gentleness and went back to sleep.

A tear escaped her eye; and then another and another until she was sobbing quietly. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke her up once more in the night to make love to her. Or rape her, from her end of it. Then he left to go to his own room connected by a small sitting room. She dressed quietly and then snuck out of the room. She hoped he wouldn't hear.<p>

She wanted to look for Santana. She knew where the servants' rooms were, but she wasn't sure where Santana would be staying. So she just wandered down to the kitchen in hopes of rustling up something to eat. She'd have a few minutes with Santana in the morning when the maid helped her to dress.

She just sat down with a slice of bread when she heard a noise from across the room. She looked up, not knowing what to expect. She prayed it wasn't Sebastian.

"I know where the butter is if you want it." Sugar said softly as she walked over. She left through another door and came back in with a bowl. "Here." She said as she sat it down.

"Thank you." Brittany said, smearing some of the cream onto the bread.

Sugar did likewise.

"Can't sleep?" she asked her new sister-in-law.

"I have nightmares." She admitted softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "I know they're not real."

"Even if you know it, it's hard not to think it."

"And now you'll live in a waking nightmare." Sugar said before she took another bite of her midnight snack.

"What does that mean?"

"I've lived in it myself since my parents died. And I hate to admit that I'm a little relieved you'll be taking some of the pain away."

"So he hurts you?"

"When I don't do what I'm supposed to, he punishes me."

"The days when you've had headaches…"

"He got upset." She shook her head. "I shouldn't talk about this."

"You're not alone, Melanie. I'm here now. I'll try to protect you."

"I don't know if you can. It could be worse for both of us if you openly try to protect me."

"Then I'll do it subversively." She reached her hand across the table. "I won't let you live in fear any longer. I'm his wife. Perhaps he'll be so focused on me, he'll forget about you. At least for a little while."

"Thank you."

She squeezed her hand and then let go.

"I can show you where Santana sleeps." She said softly.

"What?"

"I know you and she are close. She's the only servant you brought with you."

"Your brother told me he had servants enough. But I convinced him that I needed Santana as my maid because she knew how I liked my hair fixed. And I hated the thought of trying to get someone else to learn."

Sugar nodded. "Still, I can show you where her room is. She doesn't have a roommate. And the room is rather small. Just a closet with a bed, actually. I think my brother had her put there on purpose."

"Probably."

Sugar explained softly where the room was and then stood and left just as quietly as she had come.

Brittany stared on the opposite direction for a while before she stood and went back to her room. Best not to make Sebastian angry of he decided to come back for her.

* * *

><p>Sebastian barely even bothered with warning her the next morning when it happened. He pushed her onto her back forcibly and then pressed her legs apart. He entered her roughly.<p>

Brittany cried out in pain as he pounded into her.

This only seemed to spur him on and his voice rose. It felt like it took even longer this time than the previous times. And then he screamed out in triumph as he came. He stilled and looked down into her anguished face. He smiled cruelly.

"God, you're beautiful." He said softly.

"Thank you." She replied meekly.

"I hope you can learn to love me."

"I don't know."

"Honesty is good. At least you can respect me. And when we have a baby, it will be even better." He stood and started dressing.

Brittany watched him for a while before she asked, "What are your plans for today?"

"I had hoped you and I could make a few visits together. Go see your parents especially."

"My parents?"

"So they know I didn't take you away and murder you or something." He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over her. "Maybe tonight your maid will join us."

"I'd like it to be just you and me." She said softly. "At least at first."

"You'll find I have a very large appetite. It may grow tiresome for you."

"And you care about that?"

"Perhaps a little." He kissed her mouth hard. "And perhaps not. But I get bored. And if you're tired, you won't participate. Of course you're not doing much now."

"I don't know what to do. You won't tell me."

"I would think you would already know. Since you're fucking your maid, that is."

She looked away.

"Though I suppose the parts being different…" He looked at her a moment. Then without preamble, he jammed his fingers into her.

She gasped. And was surprised she actually liked how it felt as he started moving them out and then back in again. She closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her mouth as tears escaped her eyes.

She clenched her teeth as the pleasant tension rose and then peaked. She trembled all over, a soft moan coming from her throat.

"That's what I thought." He stood again. "Get dressed." He left the room without another word.

She rolled over and sobbed into her pillow until she felt cool hands on her back.

"Brittany." Santana whispered.

She rolled over and looked into the maid's eyes. "What have I done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling."

"I don't either." She sat up and kissed Santana softly. "He's going to force you to join us one of these days. I'll do what I can to discourage him for as long as possible."

Santana said nothing.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"You brought me into nothing, Brittany. It's not your fault I fell in love with you." She combed her fingers through the other girl's hair. "And it's not your fault circumstances are what they are."

"Yes it is. I could have said no. I could have broken off the engagement."

"Perhaps. And perhaps not."

"You could quit. I wouldn't begrudge you that."

"And leave you to his mercy? I think not, darling." She kissed her softly once more and wiped at her face. She stood. "Now, come along. You have a closet full of beautiful new dresses. Let's pick you out the best one."

They lingered as long as possible in the dressing room. Sebastian knocked several times and even threatened to throw the door open if they weren't out soon.

"We have places to be, Brittany." He snapped.

"No one would be upset if we didn't leave the house for a few days." She called back. "We were just married yesterday." She stepped out wearing a dress the same shade of blue as her eyes.

He was caught off-guard by her beauty.

She smiled.

"Maybe we can postpone all those plans." He looked over her shoulder at his new wife's maid. "Get out."

Santana gave him a murderous look as she passed him.

"Come and get me, Santana." He threatened good-naturedly.

She left the room silently.

As soon as the door was shut, Sebastian pressed Brittany harshly against the wall and put his mouth to hers so fiercely that their teeth clanged together. Brittany tasted blood in her mouth. His enthusiasm had made her cut her lip on her teeth.

He growled and pushed at her skirts. He lifted her up and forced himself inside her. He was oddly quiet as he moved. He looked into her eyes.

She threaded her finders in his hair, willing herself to like it. And she did, a little. But not enough. Sebastian wasn't Santana.

And then it was over as quickly as it had begun.

Tears streamed down Brittany's face. She hated herself so much. If this was how it was going to be, she didn't want it. At least when she wasn't getting pleasure out of the coupling, she could pretend she was somewhere else. But this…

Sebastian let her down. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and threw it at her. "Be downstairs in five minutes or you'll regret it." He stalked out of the room.

Brittany wiped her face. She looked in the mirror for a moment to make sure she was presentable and then walked out of the room, determined not to upset her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note and **trigger warning**: So, if you haven't figured it out by now, Sebastian is not a good man. Starting with this chapter, you are going to see some disturbing things. If you are a little sensitive to that, you need not continue. If you do chose to go on, I assure you that I will do everything to make it up to you._

_On a lighter note, I have started posting some of my original work over on fictionpress under the name Danielle Cheri. The story is called_ A New Way to Love_ if you want to look at it._

_And though it won't be just yet, I will say as I always say: happy reading.  
><em>

Chapter Seventeen

The first weeks Brittany spent married to Sebastian weren't horrible. True, he was still rather cruel in the bedroom; but when they visited or had company, he was very sweet to her. And she was starting to learn to escape in the hated pleasure she felt when he forced himself on her.

She wouldn't dare think of it as making love. That was most certainly the farthest thing from his mind. He wanted a child and he wanted to sate his own hunger for pleasure. It wasn't about her; she was just the receptacle.

She spoke about this with Santana late one night when he left to go to his club for a drink with some friends. At least that's what he said. Brittany was sure he was probably going to see his mistress, who knew more about what he wanted.

"Go to your father, perhaps." Santana said softly as she traced her finger down the other woman's cheek.

"And what would I say to him? We cannot talk about bedroom things. It's not done. And he's fine otherwise." She grabbed Santana's hand and held it between two of her own. "I don't know when he's coming back tonight, love." She kissed her knuckled and then placed Santana's hand on her lap. "I don't know what he's going to do with you. He's made remarks that he wants you with us. And I never want that. So stay as scarce as possible and don't touch me like this so much."

Santana stood and started pacing Brittany's small bedroom. "Then why are we in your bedroom?"

"Because I don't know who among the servants are loyal to him and will tell him everything that happens with me."

Santana nodded and stopped. "Do you want me to see to his sister?"

"In what way?"

"I could befriend her."

"And put me off for her?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up sharply, an assurance on her lips. But at Brittany's teasing smile, she let out a soft laugh. "Yes. You're far too beautiful for me."

"I would love to have someone I actually know I can trust getting in her ear. I want her to know that I am on her side. Let her know that. And I will try to make it clear myself. Perhaps my husband will allow me to have some time alone with her to bond as sisters."

"I hope so." She paused. "I think I hear the man in question coming home." She walked over and placed a soft hand on her cheek. "Stay strong, love. I am going to help get you out of this."

Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana's palm. "Just don't do anything to get yourself hurt."

"I promise." She leaned down and kissed her forehead as the heavy footsteps came up on the landing.

They stopped in front of Brittany's door. "Are you awake in there?" He called just before he opened the door.

Santana straightened up and dipped a shallow curtsy before heading for the door.

He grabbed her arm. "You look good enough to eat. Or has my wife already had that pleasure?"

"You disgust me, my lord." She said through her teeth.

He smiled lazily. "It cannot disgust you. You do it. Or do you hate it even as you do it? Like your Brittany when she's panting beneath me, moaning out her pleasure? You should see it. I don't suppose you really can in the same way when your face is between her legs."

She raised her hand prepared to slap him, but he grabbed it.

"If you would like to keep your job, you pretty little Spanish miss, you will not strike me." He loosened his grip, pushing her slightly. "Get out of my sight."

She looked over her shoulder at Brittany as she left.

Sebastian strode across the room, shedding clothes as he walked. He pulled Brittany up by a wrist and shoved her toward the bed.

"Didn't you get enough from your mistress?" She asked, trying to stall the inevitable.

"I went to my club. As I told you. If I had gone to my mistress, I would have told you. I have no reason to lie." He shoved her again and she fell against the bed. "I want a child that's legally mine. I can't really reward a bastard with my title. I barely have a hold of it myself. And I know by our previous conversations on the subject that now is your fertile time. So I will be taking you twice every night until this time passes, whether you want it or not." He finished undressing.

She watched, horrified at his speech. She didn't know if she could endure another moment of this. But she had to. She closed her eyes. Then he was pushing at her clothes and he was moving in her and she was just praying for it to be over.

She prayed, too, that no baby would be created. As much as she hoped for children, she didn't know if she could bear it. And she didn't know if she could stand how it would change her in Santana's eyes to have allowed this to happen.

And then he was done. And his weight was off of her. She opened her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. She looked up at him.

He simply climbed into the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was out of sorts for most of the next day. It all started with a note he received after breakfast. It only got worse when he returned from an afternoon meeting. He didn't say where he had gone or who it was with, but he had come back in a sore mood.<p>

He snapped at his sister for sloshing tea out of her cup when she got a little over-excited about something Brittany said. She apologized, but Sebastian went on about her clumsiness and her stupidity. Sugar sat her cup down on a table and got up to leave the room.

"Don't you leave when I'm talking to you!" He yelled, lunging for her.

"Please, Sebastian. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said when he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Sebastian, she's apologized." Brittany said, standing and taking a step toward them.

"Keep out of this, Brittany." He then slapped his sister across the face. "I won't have you disrespect me. And I won't have you make a mess of things in my home. Am I understood?"

She nodded.

"Say it!"

"I understand, my lord." She said meekly.

He let her go. "Go to your room. I don't want to see you the rest of the night."

She hurried away.

He turned to Brittany. "Do you have something to say?"

"I think you took that too far. It was just a little tea."

"Just a little tea." He sneered. "Over a little bit of excitement." He grabbed Brittany's upper arms tightly and pressed his face close to hers. "If I feel the need to punish my sister, you _will not_ stand in my way. She is my sister and I know how to handle her."

"Yes, Sebastian."

He shoved her as he let her go. She stumbled backward and fell over the table Sugar where had left her tea. The cup and all the other things on the table went flying. The cup and saucer shattered. Brittany put her hands out to brace her fall. Her palm landed on one of the shards of the cup.

She cried out as she rolled away, clutching at her hand.

"Look what you did! Just as worthless as my sister. Now you've broken one of my mother's tea cups and a table that has been in our family for decades." He pulled her up roughly. "Fortunately, the table can be repaired. I'll be taking money out of your wardrobe allowance to replace the tea set as it is now useless." He let her go and walked over to where he had sat a moment before. He picked up the cup that had been his. He threw it against the fire place as hard as he could. "This is because of you, Brittany." He did the same with her cup. "You made it useless." He threw the rest of the tea set into the fire place, piece by piece. Then he took her roughly by her arms again.

"Please, Sebastian…" She said softly. "I'm bleeding."

He looked down at the hand she was holding out. He picked it up and placed his thumb down on the wound, pressing until she cried out in pain. He let her go again. "Get out of my sight."

"I think I need a doctor—"

"Then send for one!" He yelled before he stomped angrily out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Brittany stood frozen for a moment before she made her feet move. She stumbled at the door and was caught by a pair of familiar arms before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Brittany awoke with her hand throbbing. There was a cool cloth on her forehead. She blinked open her eyes and saw Santana pacing.<p>

"Trying to wear a hole through my floor?" she said softly, removing the cloth from her head.

Santana stopped abruptly and looked at her. "You fainted."

"I thought I'd just take a nap." She tried to joke.

She walked over and sat down beside her, taking the hand that didn't hurt. "The doctor just left."

"Sebastian?"

"Stormed out of the house just before you stumbled out of the sitting room."

"I broke a tea cup that was his mothers."

"The entire set was in the fire place."

"Because he was angry with me." She said softly. "It's all my fault."

"I won't have you start thinking like that."

She nodded and turned her face away. She looked at her bandaged hand. "How bad was it?"

"Not too bad. Just a small piece stuck in there and a few scratches."

Brittany nodded. "How is Melanie?"

"A little shaken up." She kissed her cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what might have upset him?"

"He received a note this morning that started it off. He was on edge after he got home from that meeting he won't tell me about."

Santana said nothing.

Brittany sat up, clutching her injured hand to her chest. "I don't know what he'll be like when he gets back. I would like it if you weren't around when he does."

"You think…?"

"I do. You don't need that to happen, love. Stay scarce."

She nodded.

"I'm going to see Melanie." She got out of the bed and walked out the door.

Her sister-in-law opened the door without question. She gestured Brittany inside, her face turned away in shame.

"Let me see." Brittany said, putting her hand gently under her chin.

Sugar jerked away. "Don't. Please."

"Does he do this often?" She asked softly.

"Not often. Just when I need it."

"For little things like spilling tea?"

She nodded. "But also for not behaving as I ought to in public."

"Are his punishments severe?"

"He whips me." She said. Her voice broke. She sat down on her bed. "He has this leather strap he uses."

"Melanie…" Brittany sat down beside her. "You shouldn't have to endure this."

"I deserve punishment when I've done wrong. And he always says it hurts him more than it hurts me." She took a deep breath. "I still have bruises from my last punishment."

"Will you show me?"

She nodded and stood. "Help me with my dress?"

Brittany stood with her and helped her unbutton her dress down the back. Across her shoulder, there was a bruise about the length of her hand. There was another that peeked out from under the top of her corset.

"They go all down my back."

"What did you do that made him think you deserved that?"

She pulled up her dress and turned. "Do you remember when we were at your parents' home last week for supper?"

Brittany nodded.

"Sebastian said I was speaking far too much. And that I had behaved disrespectfully toward him."

"So he beat you?"

"Just a whipping." She said. "I deserved it."

"Dear, you did nothing to deserve it." She placed a gentle hand on Sugar's cheek. "I want to keep you safe from him."

She put her hand on top of Brittany's. "You can't."

"I'm going to try. But I might need your help."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, Melanie. I'll come up with a plan. Just try to stay out of his way."

She nodded.

Brittany kissed both her cheeks. "You'll be all right."

"I don't know about that." She said softly.

"I have faith in you." Brittany stood. "If you need anything, anything at all, come to me."

"I will. Thank you Brittany."

"Let me help you with that dress before I go."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: So I'm happy to have all you lovely readers. Thank you for reviewing and adding this to favorites and alerts. At the end, see an additional note._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Eighteen

"You have company, dear." Santana said, walking into Brittany's room and opening the curtains.

"Who?"

"Lord Blaine and Lady Rachel."

Brittany blinked at the light. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Would you like to eat alone or invite them to stay?"

"Go invite them to stay. And tell cook. Is my sister-in-law up?"

"Yes. She's in with them now."

"Good. Go spread the word about lunch, love. Then come back."

"Yes, dear." She turned to go.

"Santana?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Where is my husband?"

"With his mistress." She said simply and then walked out the door.

Brittany stretched and stared out the window for a moment. The streets below were busy with traffic. There were shops just down the road. She leaned her forehead against it and wished she could be as carefree as the girls laughing below exiting one of them.

The door opened behind her. She didn't turn.

Santana placed a hand on her lower back. "Brittany?"

"I want to end it, Santana."

"End what?"

"This marriage. I feel like I'm in prison." She stepped back and looked down at her bandaged hand. "I shouldn't be treated this way."

"No, you shouldn't."

"And I want out of it before it goes too far. Melanie has no self-esteem. I want to get her out of this too. She's gone through enough."

"We can think of some ways. And there are plenty of people that would be happy to see him go. No one would question it if he died."

Brittany pressed her fingers against her lover's lips. "Don't talk like that. I was thinking divorce, not death."

"He will not grant you a divorce. No one will issue one either."

"Are you just trying to justify it?"

"He deserves worse than what you're suggesting."

"I won't condone his death. He's hurt his sister and me, but that doesn't mean he needs to die."

"I suppose we'll have to agree to disagree." Santana said before she led her lover into the dressing room.

Several minutes later, Brittany met the rest of the group in the dining room. As soon as she stepped in, the servants started moving. She was served first and then the rest. Most days at childhood home, lunch was as informal as breakfast. But here, every meal was a show of their money and power. She was growing to resent it.

As she picked up her fork, Rachel gasped and reached for her hand.

"Oh, Brittany, what happened?" she demanded.

She swallowed and said, "I tripped over a table and broke a tea cup. And then I fell on the shards. One of them cut pretty deep."

Blaine looked at her a moment before saying, "Had you been fighting with your husband at the time?"

"We had a bit of an argument." She admitted.

"Did he push you?"

She hesitated. "No."

There was an awkward silence. Blaine and Rachel shared a look.

Rachel asked, "Is your husband kind?"

"My lady, I don't see that my marriage is any of your business." She dabbed the corners of her mouth. "And if the pair of you continue to ask such invasive questions, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. "We just worry. We've been worried from the moment you married him."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Yes, she is." Sugar said from her spot down the table. "I would know if my sister-in-law were in harm."

Brittany gave the younger girl a smile.

The rest of the meal passed with general gossip. Not another word was said about Sebastian.

Her husband returned home shortly before Blaine and Rachel left. He presented his cheek to Brittany who promptly gave him a kiss. He patted her head like one would a pet or a child. He turned to the room.

"My lady, my lord, I wasn't aware you would be here today."

"Well, my darling fiancé begged for me to take her out today. And then we drove past your home and she was begging once again. But this time to stop in for a short hello."

"You really do know how to make ladies beg, don't you, my lord?" Sebastian said with a malicious grin.

Blaine smiled back. "At least I'm kind."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" his smile never faltered, but his eyes grew dark.

"Your wife's hand is injured."

"She tripped."

"Brittany doesn't strike me as clumsy."

"You'd be surprised." He turned to his wife. "Dearest, where is my scotch?"

"I'll get it, darling." She said, scrambling to the cabinet at her husband's elbow. She poured the drink as he watched.

He took it from her and sipped it. "Perfect." He sat down and stared at Blaine. "Anything else you'd like to say about my wife or my marriage?"

The other man worked his jaw for a while before saying, "I believe it is time to leave." He stood without another word and held out his arm to Rachel. "Thank you for having us for lunch."

"We appreciated the company. Didn't we, Melanie?" Brittany said.

"Oh, yes." The younger woman said. "We hope you will come back."

"No, we don't." Sebastian said. He smiled, "We don't need you here, my lord. You and your fiancé need to find another place to socialize. My wife and sister don't need to be around the likes of you." He sipped his drink.

"Sebastian?" Brittany said.

"Not right now, Brittany." He snapped.

She looked down at her hands. Spotting the bandaged one, she gritted her teeth. "They're my friends, Sebastian. You can't kick them out of my life."

"This is my home and I have a say in who can come in here. They are not welcome. Sugar, show them to the door and then go to your room. My wife and I need our privacy."

His sister nodded and stood. She ushered the couple out the sitting room door, closing it behind her.

Brittany stood and watched as Sebastian slowly sipped his scotch. He stood and refilled his glass. He walked over to her, sipping his replenished drink.

"Why did you feel the need to contradict me in front of other people?" He asked softly.

"I didn't—"

He slapped her. "No excuses. If I say something you don't agree with, you keep your mouth shut and speak to me in private. Am I understood?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good." He finished his drink and sat the glass down. "Are you pregnant yet?"

"No."

"Too bad. My mistress is." He smiled. "If she gives me a son before you, I will bring him into this house and raise him as my heir."

"All right."

He chuckled. "God, you're easy." He ran a finger down her cheek. "And so pretty. I'm going to show you off tonight."

"I'm really not in the mood."

"I don't give a damn about your moods, Brittany. We're going out. The opera. You like the opera. Wear that blue dress you got last week."

"Yes, my lord."

He smiled and pressed a fierce kiss to her mouth. "I could fuck you so hard right now."

"I'm on my monthly." She said softly.

"I know. Which is why I'm not doing it." He picked up her bandaged hand. "You're damaged in so many ways." He let it drop. He looked into her eyes. "Sometimes, no matter how beautiful a thing is, you get tired of looking at it." He left the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Brittany stood in the middle of the room, unable to move. After a moment, she collapsed onto the sofa and put her face in her hands. She didn't know how long she sat there. She felt someone sit beside her on the sofa.

"Are you in trouble?" Melanie asked.

She looked up. "I think so."

"How bad?"

"I don't know."

She lifted her hand and lightly touched her sister-in-law's cheek. "He slapped you."

She put her hand on top of Sugar's. "Better me than you, right? He'd probably do worse to you."

"I learned early not to oppose him, especially in front of other people." She rubbed her thumb across Brittany's cheekbone before she pulled it away. "You'll be all right?"

"I think so."

"Put a damp cloth on your cheek and the redness will go away."

"You shouldn't have to know those things." She felt tears at her eyes. "You deserve better, Melanie. So much better."

"What other chances do I have?" She said softly. "My brother only lets me entertain men he approves of. And that's not many."

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll do what I can to change that."

"You can't, Brittany. Thank you, though." She stood and started pacing. "How is your hand?"

"It itches and hurts a little." She wiped at her eyes. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No, he didn't even speak to me at breakfast." She stopped and turned. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something." She said softly. "I'll at least get you out of here."

"And what about you?"

"I'll think of something." She said again. She stood. "I'm going outside for a while."

"All right." Sugar walked out of the room ahead of her and up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Additional note: So, I know you are all probably agreeing with Santana that Sebastian needs to die. So I have set up a poll at SurveyMonkey to get your opinions. Go to the site and paste s/L28VXCM onto the end and let me know what you think._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: I'm sorry for all the pain being caused in this story. Only a little longer and the whole thing will be over. I don't know exactly how many more. But it will get better, I promise. And the first little bit of this chapter is happy._

_So, happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Nineteen

Sebastian didn't return that night. Brittany knew he was with his mistress. She knew he'd stay there for at least a few more hours if not all night. Was she really having his child? Should she be upset about that?

There was a tap at her door, causing her to look up from her reading by the fire. "Who is it?"

"Santana."

"Come in." She stood and met her. She immediately pulled her close. "I've missed you." She breathed out.

Santana smoothed a hand over her hair as she wrapped her other arm around her waist. "I hate seeing him hurt you, darling." She kissed Brittany's temple.

"I have no grounds for divorce."

"Then we'll just have to do something else."

She stepped back. "I don't want to talk about this right now." She took Santana's hand and brought her over to the bed. "I don't think he will be back until tomorrow at this point." She slipped into the bed and pulled her along.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Santana asked as she scooted close.

"I don't care about good ideas at this point. I just need you in bed beside me." She wrapped her arms around Santana and rested their foreheads together. "I still want to run away. We should do that."

"We should. I got word from Noah Puckerman that he might have the money in just a few more months. He wants to go to America."

"That sounds like the best plan." She sighed, "But what can we do there? I have no marketable skills. Neither does Penny."

"Puckerman is a jeweler. He can easily get work. Married to him, Penny will be fine. And they can marry on the ship over, I'm sure. As for you, cleaning isn't too difficult. You and I could get a job working as maids in the same home. Surely there are rich people in America as well as here."

"I'd do anything to be with you, darling. Can you teach me to sew? I knew how to stitch a hem and repair a few tears, but I'm really not that great at it."

"I can, my sweet." She smoothed her hand over Brittany's hair and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"And I love you." She kissed Santana. It was more forceful. She pushed Santana onto her back and kissed a trail across her jaw and down her neck. She tugged at the hem of her nightgown. She sat up suddenly.

"What?" Santana panted.

She scrambled off the bed and ran for the door. "Just in case he comes back tonight." She locked the door and then went through her dressing room and did the same to the door that joined their rooms. She hurried back in and undressed as she walked toward the bed slowly. She stopped several feet from her lover.

Santana smiled seductively as she stood and removed her own clothes. She crooked her finger, gesturing for Brittany to come closer. She did, knocking her lover onto the bed in a flurry.

"Mm." Santana said, moving away. "Let's get up on the bed a little better, darling."

Brittany giggled and dropped to her knees at the side of the bed and tugged on her hips until she was at the edge of the bed.

Santana smiled down at her and combed her fingers through her hair.

"I've missed this almost as much as I've missed just being with you." She leaned over and kissed her knee. "Do you still taste as good?"

"You tell me." She spread her legs farther.

Brittany leaned closer and flicked her tongue over her.

Santana sighed and leaned back on her hand, the other still tangled in her lover's hair. She moaned as the other woman worked over her with her mouth and then entered her with her fingers. That made it even more delicious.

Santana tightened her fingers in Brittany's hair, digging her nails into her scalp. "Brittany." She panted. She was so close. She could feel the pressure building. She didn't want it to end, but knew it would. And just a few sort moments longer, she was riding over the wave of pleasure, her body trembling deliciously.

Brittany sat back and smiled up at her. "Just as good as I remember."

"Now you, love." Santana said, still panting.

"I can't, I'm…" she turned red.

"I can still play with you, can't I?" she crooned, pulling her onto the bed.

Brittany smiled and didn't resist, especially when her lover slipped her hand between her legs.

And then the door rattled. "Brittany, why is your door locked?" Sebastian demanded.

Santana scrambled out of bed and started throwing her clothes on.

Brittany called, "I got frightened without you." She searched for her own clothes.

"Bullshit. Open this door."

"Just a moment." She pulled on her nightgown and shooed Santana into the dressing room.

He slammed his fist against the door repeatedly. "Unlock this door, Brittany."

She did and his fist met her face. She reeled back, grasping her hand to her cheek. She stared at him. "What? Why?"

"You don't lock doors, especially to me. You have no secrets." He stalked over to the dressing room and threw the door open. He came back over. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't you try to play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Where is that bitch Santana?"

"Well obviously she's not here." She countered.

"Would you like another?" He lifted his fist. "Because you're being awfully pert."

She pressed her hand once more to her throbbing cheek and shook her head.

"Tell me where she is."

She swallowed. "Probably back in her room by now."

"You should have made her stay. I would have made her take a ride while you watch." He grabbed her shoulders. "I don't understand why you thought I needed to be excluded."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me." He yelled.

"Sebastian?" Sugar said from the door. "It's the middle of the night. Could you finish your argument in the morning?"

He let go of his wife and stalked over to his sister. He grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the room. "You stay the hell out of this. Go back to bed."

She stepped back into the room. "But, Sebastian—"

He slammed the door, catching her fingers. She cried out in agony.

Brittany ran forward, pushing her husband out of the way, not caring how she might be punished. She gently took her sister-in-law's hand in her own. They were already swollen and one was bent back.

Sebastian snapped, "Why aren't you getting someone to go for a doctor?"

Brittany almost snapped back that he could just as easily go, but didn't. She gently patted the girl's cheek and then went down to the front hall to fetch a servant she knew would be there. She was glad for the darkness. She could feel her cheek swelling and didn't want questions.

She put her hand back on it as she went to the kitchen to fetch some cool water and perhaps get some chips of ice for her sister-in-law's hand.

Back in her room, Sebastian had sat Sugar in a chair and was being attentive to her. Brittany brought the cloth with the ice bits in it to her.

"I sent for the doctor. Do you need anything? Or want anything?"

She shook her head. Tears streamed down her face. She was in obvious pain, but didn't make a sound.

Sebastian stood and looked at her. He gently touched her cheek where he had punched her. "Maybe you should get something on that. Stay out of sight when the doctor comes." He helped his sister to her feet. "Come on, we'll get you to your room. That will help." He glared at her over his shoulder. "We'll be finishing our conversation."

She nodded and watched the pair leave her room. As soon as they were in his sister's room, she hurried out and found Santana's room. She slipped in without knocking.

Santana sat up at the sound of the door clicking closed. Brittany shushed her before she could call out. She lit a lamp. And Santana gasped.

"Brittany, darling, what happened?"

"The locked door happened." She winced as her lover touched her swollen cheek. "We were arguing and he was being loud and Melanie came in asking his to keep it down and slammed her hand in the door. I think he broke at least one of her fingers. I sent someone for a doctor."

"I want him dead. No one deserves to live like the two of you are. And he treats the servants no better." She kissed her softly. "I love you."

Brittany smiled sadly and then returned the kiss. "I have to go back. There's no telling what he might do if I'm not in my room."

"We'll get you out of this marriage some way, darling. I promise you."

"Thank you." They shared one more kiss and then Brittany snuck back up to her room. Thankfully, there was no sign of her husband in the hall or in her bedchamber. She heard murmured voices in her sister-in-law's room down the hall.

She stretched out on her bed and looked at the ceiling in the lamp light. She wanted to go down the hall and see about Melanie, but she didn't want to risk what Sebastian would do if she defied them.

A short time later, she heard her husband speaking to the doctor as they walked down the hall together. He came into her room a little while after that.

Without a word, he slapped her hard across the same cheek where he'd punched her. He smiled as she cried out in pain. "Don't you ever shove me out of the way. I don't care what's going on. And no locked doors. Ever. Are we understood?"

She nodded. And then she remembered, "Yes, my lord."

"Good." He straightened up. "My sister is fine, by the way. No thanks to you." He stalked out of the room without another word.

Brittany started crying silently. What was she to do? Could she say something to her father? Would he believe she deserved her punishments? What about her mother?

She desperately wished she could crawl into bed with her sister as she used to when she was a child. Having someone beside her always made it better. If she knew she wouldn't get in trouble from her husband, she'd go back to Santana's room for the night. But she wouldn't risk that for herself or her lover.

Eventually, she grew exhausted and thankfully sank into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait for this update. I've been doing some reading and working on some original stuff. I also have other stories that I was more focused on for a while._

_So I got a review for this that kind of upset me. And I can't respond to that person because they reviewed without signing in. So I'm just going to say that I am doing what I feel is right for this story and I thank those of you who are sticking with me to find out how this ends, even if you are only doing so because you feel like sticking it out to the end because you're already this close and not necessarily because you like it. If you like it, I appreciate you. Thank you for the reviews, the good and the bad. I like that you have taken the time. There are very few chapters left.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Twenty

Brittany stayed in her room for several days until the swelling and bruising in her cheek subsided. Santana came in with a salve that she gently rubbed into her cheek every day and then sat with her to talk for a while.

"How is my husband today? He hasn't come to see me."

"He's gone. Has been since last night. I think he's with his mistress."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"I know that she's married." Santana said softly, combing her fingers through her hair.

"And where is her husband?"

"I don't know."

Brittany sat up. "Probably with his own mistress."

"Probably. So how are you?"

"My face still hurts."

"There's no swell to your cheek. And it's a very light purple today."

"That's good. I haven't looked in the mirror since it happened."

"I got word from Noah Puckerman that he might have enough from selling all the jewels for passage for four to America."

"I don't want to go to America, Santana. I like it here."

"In a marriage with an abusive husband?"

"I can't leave Melanie behind."

Santana nodded. "I'll send word back."

"Maybe somewhere in the country. Hide in plain sight."

Her lover nodded again. "I'll let him know." She kissed her softly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right." She kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you."

Santana gathered her things and left the room.

Brittany stood and paced the room several times. She sat at the window and watched the world go by below. She saw her husband walk up.

He glanced up at her window before walking in.

She got up and started pacing again, dreading him coming in. She paused when he tapped on her door and opened it up.

"How are you today?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm well. And you?"

"Fine." He walked over and stroked her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. I know it's been several days since it happened, but I'm truly sorry."

She nodded. "I accept your apology."

He kissed her softly. "Would you be willing to let me make love to you?"

"Why are you asking? You usually just do it."

"I thought I'd show just a spot of courtesy." He said sharply.

"Well, it's getting close to my conception time, so I suppose you could get on with it." She headed toward the bed.

"I don't know, I think I like it when you put up a fight." He started undressing.

"You're going to just do it anyway. I don't see why I should fight." She took off her nightgown and climbed into the bed.

"I suppose you're right. Think you might finally conceive?" He sat down and removed his boots.

"I don't know. If I do, does this stop?"

"I'm not only doing it for a baby, Brittany. I hope you might come to love me."

"I suppose even a dog that's severely beaten must love its owner."

"As long as you do as you're told, I won't hit you. I'm only trying to teach you how to behave." He stood and shucked his breeches. He leaned over her as he climbed into the bed. "Now, since you're going to comply, I'll reward you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

He kissed her. It was actually gentler than he had ever kissed her. His lips brushed across hers again and again as he moved his hands over her body.

She was still underneath him for a while. Then slowly, she slid her hands up his arms and into his hair.

He lifted his face away. "I married you because you're beautiful."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You're not very pretty with bruises on your face."

"You put them there." She pointed out.

"I know." He traced the purple of her cheek. "And I'm sorry. But you won't ever lock a door to me again, will you?"

"No, my lord." She said meekly

He smiled and kissed her again. He ran his hands down her sides and under her hips, tilting her entrance toward him. He slipped inside her slowly. He broke the kiss as he started moving.

She looked up at him. Her hands slipped down his back and came to rest on his hips. She was surprised that she was finding pleasure in it. He had never been this gentle with her. It was new. She liked it. Perhaps she could grow to love him if he actually made love to her like this instead of doing it simply for his own pleasure.

She gasped and closed her eyes as she started to come and dug her nails into his back. She sighed as the trembling subsided. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he continued to move.

Assured that she had reached her completion, he sped up his thrusts, grunting loudly with each one. The sound of their flesh meeting resonated through the room. He called out someone else's name as he reached his own climax. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. He slowed down; once, twice, a third time, and then he was done and rolled away.

He panted as he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't like your room. It's dull. You should redecorate." He turned his head and looked at her.

She was watching him. "Is Bianca your mistress?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes."

"And she's having your baby?"

"I'm fairly certain it's mine. Her husband is rarely home. He spends most of his time in France. He met her there and brought her here. And here he has left her to her own devices."

"If I'm good and I asked you nicely and I did all you tell me, would you give her up?"

He laughed. "Aren't you sweet?" He got up and started to dress, still laughing.

"Well, if I have your legitimate child—"

He cut her off with an even louder laugh. "Listen to you. I won't neglect my child. And at least Bianca knows what she's doing."

"Oh, was she a whore before she was married, then?"

"You're good at ruining a perfectly lovely afternoon." He gathered the rest of his clothes and walked into his room through their connected dressing rooms.

Brittany stared at her ceiling for a while before she got up and pulled on her robe. She walked into her dressing room and knocked on the door. "Sebastian, could we continue this conversation?"

"No." He said through the door.

She tried the knob and it was unlocked. She pushed it open and walked into his dressing room.

"What the hell, Brittany?"

"I'm sorry for being naïve, but I was under the impression that when I was married, I would be the center of that man's universe and no other woman would come between us?"

"Is that why you're still fucking your maid?"

"I hardly have time for that." She pointed out.

"But you still want her. You're not satisfied with me. I am not satisfied with only you."

"Other than Lord Blaine Anderson, have you been with other men?"

He looked at her sharply. "I don't know what rumors you've been hearing, but they're all lies. I don't fuck men. You're disgusting to listen to them."

"I have a very reliable source."

"I'm sure."

"Why can't it just be me?" she demanded petulantly.

"Because I have to have variety." He snapped. "And I'm sorry, darling, but you're not it."

She slapped him hard across the face.

He put his hand to his cheek and stared at her in shock. "How dare you raise your hand to me?" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall so hard her head snapped back.

She raised her hand to her neck. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Are you going to cry now? Go ahead." He pulled her away a few inches and then pushed her hard against the wall once more. "You shouldn't have tried that. You _will_ learn to do as you're told. And you will _never_ raise a hand to me again." He slammed her against the wall again. "Tell me you understand!" he screamed.

"I understand, my lord." She sobbed.

"Good." He pushed roughly her out the door. "Cover that bruise with rouge. We're going out tonight." He slammed the door behind her.

"Going where?"

"An afternoon garden party. Super later."

Brittany slumped against the door for a moment before she went into her room and rang the bell for Santana.

She arrived a short time later and reached for Brittany.

"Don't." She pushed her away. "My husband." She nodded toward the dressing room.

Santana nodded. "So what do you need?"

"I'm going to a garden party, apparently. I need help dressing and hiding this." She gestured to her face.

"I can do that." Santana got to work, chattering about the house gossip as she went.

Brittany looked presentable, but the purple showed through the makeup.

"Tell them you tripped and fell hard into the wall if anyone says anything." Sebastian said from the doorway. "But you look good enough otherwise they may not notice."

She nodded.

"Will you need anything else?" Santana asked.

"No, Santana, I'm fine." Brittany said.

She dipped a low curtsy and turned to leave.

"No kiss for your lover?" Sebastian asked her back.

She paused and said over her shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about, my lord."

"Of course you don't. Come here." He gestured. He took Brittany's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Kiss her."

Santana stood still where she was.

He smiled a deadly smile. "Why so scared?"

"My lord—"

"Come here, Santana. _Now._"

She swallowed and took a shaky step forward. After a few more steps, she was still a few feet away.

"Closer." Sebastian demanded.

She took the last few steps and looked up.

"Kiss her. And mean it."

The women shared a look. Santana reached up and placed a hand softly on Brittany's cheek. Brittany nodded slightly before Santana finally leaned forward and pressed a long kiss to her lips.

She pulled back and looked at Sebastian. "Was that good enough?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know what you're playing at, my lord."

"Don't you?"

"I don't like games, my lord. I never have. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to come back in here tonight. And you're going to watch me while I make love to your girl. Then I might do the same with you."

"You won't touch me."

"You can't say no to me. It would cost you your job and your precious Brittany. Tonight, after you help her change, you stay. And if not, you can pack your things and find alternate employment."

Santana said nothing.

"Go away, now." Sebastian said, waving her away. "And make sure my carriage is ready."

Santana curtsied and scurried from the room before he ordered her to do anything else.

Brittany spoke up, "I don't want to share her with you."

"I don't care about your wants."

"Please, Sebastian. Could we at least pretend we have a perfect marriage?"

"Perfect marriages are fairy stories told to little girls. They don't exist. Your parents don't even have one." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Behave yourself while we're out."

"Yes, my lord."

He kissed her softly. "If you do behave yourself, I may change my mind about Santana."

"Is that a promise?"

"No." He sauntered out of her room.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: Thank you all for your feedback on the previous chapter. I hope with this one I have explained away the confusion many of you expressed about said chapter. I only have one more chapter and an epilogue planned for this. So thank you for sticking with me and I hope you can see my reasoning for what I have done with this when it all comes to an end._

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Twenty-One

Santana pulled Brittany off to the side just before she walked down the stairs. She whispered urgently, "Make sure he has a drink before bed."

"What?"

"From his scotch. There's nothing hazardous, just a sleeping mixture I'm going to put in there. We can be free from him tonight."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes." She squeezed her hand. "And I got word back from Noah Puckerman. He said that he would love a quiet life in a small country village and will start looking immediately for a home that will accommodate five residents."

Brittany smiled and brushed a quick kiss across her lips. "Thank you. Will you tell Melanie?"

"I will. Have a good time."

"Yes. And you stay out of trouble."

Santana laughed. "I will do my best."

Brittany bounced down the stairs.

Sebastian was pacing in the foyer as she walked down. He stopped and snapped, "It's about time. We're late." He turned on his heel and went out the door.

She followed right behind him. She tried to slip her hand through his arm, but he shook her off. He at least handed her into the carriage.

"So to warn you, it's Bianca's party and her husband should be present. Try not to make a scene."

"I'll try if you try." She said coldly.

"I never make a scene."

"At least not in public."

"I'm trying really hard not to hit you right now. Shut your mouth. And keep it shut the rest of the night." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." She mumbled.

The rest of the ride was made in silence. They pulled in behind all the other carriages arriving at the same time.

"It seems as though we aren't the only ones who are late." Brittany pointed out.

"It's fashionable to be late. But I promised Bianca I wouldn't be going with the crowd."

"I'm sure you can quite easily make it up to her." She said as he handed her out.

He pulled her close to his side and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Behave."

"Yes, my lord." She simpered.

They followed the rest of the crowd to the receiving line.

Sebastian whispered, "That's her husband Thaddeus beside her. The fat loaf, but he has money. That's why she married him."

"I didn't take you for one to spread gossip, my lord."

He smiled. "It's not gossip, it's fact."

"And you would know."

He gave her a sharp look. "This is your last warning."

She smiled and nodded.

Sebastian kissed Bianca's hand. "Good afternoon, your grace. It's been too long."

Bianca chuckled. "Yes, my lord, far too long. And this is your wife?"

"Yes, this is Brittany." He gestured to her.

Thaddeus kissed her hand. "My lady, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you." He smiled kindly as he examined her face. "Oh, but what happened to your cheek?"

"I'm afraid I'm rather clumsy, your grace, and tripped over a carpet. I hit my face on a table as I fell."

"How unfortunate. Do be more careful from now on. I would hate to see such a lovely face marred even worse than a bruise."

"I will do my best, your grace." She smiled kindly.

They moved along to mingle with the rest of the group. Sebastian patted her hand and then left her with the ladies to gossip.

She was stood silently among a group of women being self-conscious about the bruise on her cheek. She wasn't really friends with these ladies; they were mostly older than her. She felt an arm slip through hers and she jumped.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Rachel said, contrite.

"Oh, Rachel, it's been ages." She said as she hugged her.

"It has been." She greeted the others in the circle and then pulled Brittany away. "How are things?"  
>She was quiet for a while. She eventually said, "Things are not as I expected."<p>

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't really know." She said softly.

"So the word that your bruise came from a fall is untrue?"

Brittany looked around. She noticed her husband was missing. Then she noticed that the hostess was gone as well. "He's not very kind to me."

"He's not very kind to most people, Brittany." She took a breath. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm stuck."

"No, you're not. If you have a good cause, you can petition for divorce."

"A man has a right to punish his wife."

Rachel was unable to say anything in reply as there was a sudden disturbance.

Thaddeus pushed Sebastian out of the house and was yelling incoherently. Brittany rushed forward at the same time Bianca came out of the house. Punches were being exchanged. Several men rushed forward to break it up.

"You keep your hands off my wife!" Thaddeus yelled.

"You keep a tighter rein on her and I would!" Sebastian yelled back.

They yelled back and forth a few more times before someone finally yelled, "Settle it like gentlemen instead of heathens!"

"I better idea I've never heard." Sebastian said.

"All right."

"Choose your weapon, your grace."

"Pistols at dawn."

"And I choose that it shall take place on my lawn." He ripped himself out of the grasp of his captor. "No need to show us out." He grabbed Brittany's arm roughly and pulled her away, yelling for someone to get his carriage.

They rode in a silence far tenser than the ride to the party. They'd been there barely an hour. Brittany was embarrassed, but she couldn't find anything to say to properly express herself.

Finally she said, "Are you a good shot?"

"I am." He said softly. "I haven't practiced in a while, but I'm decent."

"And what if you…?"

"I have my will in order for you and Sugar should I die. Don't worry; you'll be taken care of."

"Is there someone to inherit your title?"

"My title was bought, Brittany. With blackmail. But I think you know that already." He looked across the carriage. "Would you like to go to supper somewhere?"

"We never have."

"True." He tapped on the roof of the carriage and opened the window to inform the driver to bring them to the closest hotel restaurant. "The hotels have the best meals because they have so many important people to please and try to get repeat business. Now, you are going to let me order for you because I know what's best. You will not complain. You will eat sparingly because I don't want you to get fat. You will laugh at all my jokes and pretend that every word I say is genius. Are we understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

They got out of the carriage a short time later. Brittany did almost all he was told. She enjoyed every morsel of her food, defying the rule to eat sparingly. He gave her a sharp look as she took the last bite of her fruit tart desert.

"Sorry." She said softly.

He smiled and brushed his fingers down her cheek gently. "When I kill him, are you going to be upset?" he asked softly.

"I suppose. But mostly for Bianca."

"He'll leave her well off, just like I would you."

"Will you provide for your child should you be the one who dies?"

He picked up her hand from the table and kissed it softly. "I've already set up a trust."

She nodded.

"And one set up should you ever have a baby after my death."

"Good."

"I'm going to inform the driver to take a long trip back home so I can make love to you in the carriage. I've always wanted to do that."

She smiled kindly. "Whatever you say."

He kissed her hand again and waved for the waiter. He gave his card and said, "Send a bill to my home."

"Yes, my lord." The young man said as he bowed and took the card.

Sebastian escorted Brittany out of the building to their awaiting carriage.

Brittany had hit her head on the roof of the carriage so many times she had lost count. But somehow Sebastian had enjoyed himself even if she hadn't. And he said several times that he hoped she would have his baby already.

"It would make this so much less of a chore." He'd said.

She agreed. But she also knew it would be a chore for her always.

They walked into the house and Sebastian started for the stairs.

"Come have a drink with me first?" She asked sweetly from the foot of the stairs.

He smiled and walked back toward her. "All right, one drink. But then it's to bed with you, my lady. I have things that need to happen."

"I know. But I also know you need a little more time to rest and prepare yourself before you can go again. And I know you could use a drink." She smiled coyly and walked into the sitting room. She poured him a drink and handed it to him.

He smiled as he sipped. "Thank you."

She sat him down on the sofa and loosened his tie. "Take of your coat, darling." She crooned.

He let her push it off his shoulders. He unbuttoned his waistcoat as she removed his shoes.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm a little tired, actually." He drank the last drops from his glass and sat it on the table. "I'm going to close my eyes for a few minutes. Wake me."

"All right." She watched as his eyes drifted closed. "Good night, Sebastian." She draped his coat over him and blew out the lamp.

Santana was waiting outside the room.

"How long does it last?" She asked.

"Long enough."

"He's set to take part in a duel in the morning."

"He'll wake up in a few hours, ready for his duel."

She nodded and headed for the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Coming?"

Santana followed Brittany into her bedroom and helped her change for bed.

"Will you stay?"

"Brittany—"

"Please? It's been forever. I just need to know that you still love me."

She gently placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks. "Of course I still love you. I'll always love you."

"You don't hate that I turned you down to move to America?"

"Of course not. I know how important your sister-in-law has become to you. I like her quite a bit myself."

"This morning when Sebastian came home…" she turned away and sat down on the bed. "He actually made love to me. And I liked it. And then I asked him to leave his mistress and he got upset."

Santana sat down beside her. "What do you mean he 'actually' made love to you?"

"Before he just…did what he needed without a care for me. But this morning it was like he was a different person. And I hoped for a while that maybe it could be different. I thought perhaps we could have a good marriage." She stretched out on the bed. "And I forgot about you for a while. It was horrible of me to do that, wasn't it?"

Santana watched her for a moment before she kneeled down beside her. "You still love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't expect you to always think of me." She said softly. "If your marriage was better, I don't think I'd ever cross your mind."

"But you do. All the time. I love you, Santana. I really do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever got you into this. If you want to go, you can."

"I'll never leave you. Not with him the way he is." She kissed her softly and then stood. "I'll be back."

"Don't be long."

She returned quickly, dressed for bed. She blew out the lamp and got in bed with Brittany. She pulled the other woman's head onto her shoulder and simply held her for a long time.

"I've missed this." Brittany said after a while.

"Me too, love." Santana sighed as she started slowly combing her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I met his mistress today."

Santana paused. "And?"

"Her husband is very kind. And he found out about my husband and his wife and now they are shooting a duel at dawn."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. He assured me everything was set up for Melanie and me if he should die. And a trust set up in the event that I should have a child after his death."

"That's good, I suppose."

"I suppose." She yawned. "Stay all night?"

"I'll do what I can."

Brittany slowly drifted off to sleep secure in her lover's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note: I appreciate if you take the time to review, even if you don't like it. But I would ask that you have a bit more presence of mind not to tell me to go to hell. If you don't like it, you don't like it. I don't think that has any bearing on my destination after death. And if you don't like the direction of this, but you like my writing, maybe you would much prefer my other works. Go check them out before you completely write me off._

_This is the final chapter and I will be posting the epilogue soon. If you want to send me hate, please have the guts to send it signed in so that I can respond rationally.  
><em>

_Happy reading!  
><em>

Chapter Twenty-Two

Brittany awoke when Santana got out of bed in the wee hours of the morning. The other woman leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Stay." Brittany whispered.

"I can't love. That mixture will wear off soon. He may sleep the rest of the night down there, but we can't risk it."

"I'll run away with you." She mumbled as she rolled away.

"Of course, dear." She kissed her once more and then left.

Brittany became more awake as soon as the door clicked closed. It was still dark. In just a short time her husband will have a pistol pointed at his chest. And he will be pointing his at his mistress's husband.

She got up and pulled on her dressing gown. She walked around her room, thinking about the potential loss of her husband. She was simultaneously relieved and terrified about the prospect. If he died, she'd be free of him. If he survived, he'd still be around to make her life hell.

She could at least be kind to him in the hours before he went to meet possible death. She walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. She leaned over her husband on the sofa, brushing his hair from his forehead.

He stirred at her touch. He rolled over and almost fell off the sofa. He sat up and looked around groggily. "What time is it?"

"About two in the morning. I'm sorry I let you sleep so long. I went up to my room to change and rest and fell asleep myself." She smiled sweetly and then leaned over and kissed him.

"You were with Santana." He accused as she pulled away.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters." He stood and stretched. "Come upstairs." He dropped his coat and walked out of the room in stocking feet.

She scurried after him.

He closed her bedroom door. "Take off your clothes." He ordered as he undressed.

Brittany obeyed without a word. She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Now, don't go all soft just because you think I might die in a dew hours." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "But just in case I do, I'm going to be doing this my way."

She nodded just before he pushed her roughly onto the bed. She closed her eyes and braced herself for his forceful entry. But it was almost as gentle as that morning. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Brittany, if I die…" his voice shook.

She reached up and cupped his face. "Shh. Don't think about it."

After taking a few deep breaths, Sebastian leaned down and kissed her softly as he started moving slowly. But he wasn't slow for long. He moved faster and harder, forgetting about her. He went on and on for far longer than she had hoped. But he was eventually done.

He stood and started walking around the room. He was now full of nervous energy. "Would you go get me a drink?"

She got up and pulled on her dressing gown and went down into the sitting room. She picked up his bottle of scotch and then remembered the sleeping mixture. She dumped the last drops into a potted plant and then picked up his second bottle from underneath. She poured a large measure into a glass and then hurried back upstairs.

Sebastian still paced naked around her room when she entered. She handed him his drink.

He took a sip and sighed, "Perfect."

"Do you need anything else?" she asked softly.

"Nothing you can do. I need to make sure my pistol is in order."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No." He placed his hand on her stomach. "If you _are_ carrying my child, I want it to be said now that a boy should be named for me."

She nodded. "All right."

"And I want a girl to be named for my mother Laura."

"It's beautiful."

"I think she would have liked you." He took a long sip of his drink. "Lie down on the bed."

She did as he requested.

He sat down beside her and opened her dressing gown. He smoothed his hands over her body. "If I survive this, I won't be changing anything."

"I wouldn't think so."

He gently squeezed her breast. He sighed and stretched out beside her. He pressed his face into her neck and simply held her for a while.

He had his way with her once more before he got up and gathered his pistol from his room. He sat beside the bed and went over his gun while Brittany watched. She had closed her dressing gown and was covered by the blanket.

The sky was starting to turn lighter. Sebastian rang for his butler and demanded a large breakfast prepared quickly before he dressed.

Brittany rang for Santana. They were silent as Santana helped Brittany dress. They shared a quick kiss before Brittany went into the dining room.

Sebastian sat there, staring at a full plate.

Brittany put a small amount of food on her plate and sat down beside him.

He looked at her as though he'd never seen her before. "I hope all our children look like you."

"Even the boys?"

"Even the boys. You have a perfect face. Your features mixed subtly with mine will make for a most beautiful child." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He looked back down at his plate once more. He pushed it away and turned back to her. "Look, if I should die, I want you to know something."

"What?"

"That I think in a few years we could fall into a mutual respect. I wouldn't have to hurt you any more or as much. And as soon as you give me a son, I won't force myself on you as much."

"So if you don't die this morning?"

He took a long breath and let it out. "As soon as you give me a son, I'll only expect copulation from you once every few months for conception. Otherwise you can have Santana and I'll have my mistress."

"Is that a promise?"

"Would you like me to put it in writing?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Why couldn't I have had the decent version of you before this?"

He looked away. "I don't know."

"Come out here, Smythe!" Thaddeus called.

Sebastian stood. He placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Don't come out there. Go sit with Sugar." He left the house without another word.

Brittany hurried up the stairs and was met on the landing by her sister-in-law.

"Is it true? What Santana said?" the younger woman asked.

She nodded solemnly and led Sugar down the hall to her bedroom.

They didn't even make it before they heard the shots fire outside. They froze and looked at each other a moment before they ran down the stairs together. The front door burst open and a large group of men streamed in, some carried a man inside. There was blood all over his chest. They couldn't see his face in all the commotion.

They looked up at the door as someone entered at a much less sedate pace.

"I'm so sorry about your husband." Thaddeus said softly before he turned and walked away without another word.

Brittany didn't move. She couldn't. Was he dead? Really?

"Brittany?" her sister-in-law's voice asked nearby.

She looked at her.

"Should I go…?" she gestured to the sitting room.

She sat down on the bottom stair. "Yes."

Melanie walked away slowly toward the group in the sitting room.

Brittany put her face in her hands. And then she heard Melanie screaming. She hurried to her feet and ran into the sitting room. The crowd parted for her. She saw her sister-in-law on the floor beside the sofa. She held Sebastian's limp hand in her own. Tears streamed down her face.

Brittany stood in the doorway for a long time before she was finally able to walk forward and kneel beside Melanie.

"He's dead." The younger woman said simply.

She wiped the tears from Melanie's cheeks. But she noticed that her own face was dry. She wanted to cry, to show to everyone around her that she cared, but she couldn't. She stood after a while and started sending orders for someone to fetch a priest and an undertaker. She pulled someone aside and told him to get in touch with Sebastian's solicitor and ask what needed to be done.

She helped Melanie to her feet. "It's going to be difficult. The priest will be here soon. You should speak with him. I want you to speak with him on a regular basis. This is going to be hard for all of us, but you don't need to suffer. We'll make it through." She kissed the girl's cheek. "And I want you to be part of this planning. I need your help, all right? We'll keep each other together. And if you need to fall apart on me, you can."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around the older woman and held on to her. She started sobbing into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany rubbed Melanie's back and crooned softly to her. Still, she didn't cry, even though she wished she could.


	23. Epilogue

_Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy working on stuff around my house. Anyway, thank you for sticking with this to the end. It's been a wild ride. Thank you for taking the time to review and add to favorites and alerts._

_ I have a couple spin-off ideas coming soon: one involving Melanie (Sugar) and the other dealing with the Rachel/Blaine situation I've only hinted at. Keep your eyes out for those. In the meantime, I have some modern Dave/Sebastian going where Seb is actually a good guy. So if you want some more angst with fluff thrown in every so often, look into those. They are Give All My Secrets Away and the sequel What I See._

_Again, thank you for sticking to me till the end and happy reading!  
><em>

Epilogue

**Three Months Later**

Brittany threw herself out of the bed and ran to the privy. Santana sat up and waited a moment before she walked to the closed door and tapped on it.

"Do you need anything, love?" she asked.

"No." She called between heaves.

Santana stood there for a moment before saying, "Are you finally going to tell me?"

Brittany opened the door. "Tell you what?"

"That you're having a baby."

She sagged against the door frame. "I'm having a baby." She said simply. "Are you upset?"

"That you've not yet admitted it to me? Yes. That you're having a baby? No."

"His baby."

"_Your_ baby, darling." She took her lover's hands in her own and kissed them. "Part of you."

"Part of _him_."

"Hush, Brittany. He may have helped create this life, but he won't be bringing it up."

She smiled sideways. "Are you willing to help me?"

"Of course." She kissed her softly. "You don't seem as upset as I thought you'd be."

"I'd like to imagine this child to be the man Sebastian could have been. He was kind to me in those final hours. It was as though he knew he wouldn't survive. And he's left us well." She cupped Santana's cheeks and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"And I love you." She pulled Brittany into her arms. "I'll see that breakfast is made. Though you haven't been eating much."

"I haven't felt like it."

"But you're not just feeding yourself anymore, darling." She kissed her cheek. "I must sneak away now."

"As soon as the new house is in final order, we will be down most of the servants and you won't _have_ to sneak away." She stroked Santana's cheek. "Hurry back."

"I will, love."

As soon as she was gone, there was a tap on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Melanie."

She hurried to the door and opened it. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She stepped in.

"Come and sit. Santana went to have my breakfast readied."

"All right." She sat down on a chair beside the fire. "I have a problem."

"You're having a baby?"

She laughed. "No, nothing so drastic. I have two men after me. And I don't know how to choose. I've been losing sleep over it."

Brittany chuckled and relaxed. "Oh, my. Well, the good thing is that you're young and you don't have to choose right away."

"Good to know."

"But as it is, you can tell me why it is you think you have such a difficult choice to make."

"Rory Flannigan. I thought I could be content with David Karofsky-Stroud, but Rory Flannigan is just so kind and so sweet."

"Are you thinking that you maybe only wanted Karofsky-Stroud because Sebastian didn't want you to associate with him?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you like him for other reasons?"

"He's honest. He's strong. He has money."

"_You_ have money, dear."

"I know. And I know he won't want me just for mine."

"And what about Rory Flannigan?"

"He's not as rich and I don't know if he knows about my funds."

"Well, I think both of them have potential. In the end you're going to have to decide which one is right for you."

"Yes."

"And it can be years." She reached over and patted Melanie's hand. "No rush. I don't want you to leave any time soon." She bit her lip and examined the young woman sitting opposite her. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't quite know the right time."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be an aunt." She watched the younger woman nervously.

Melanie laughed. "That's fantastic!"

"Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. And I want to stay here for as long as possible to help you until the baby is here."

"Stay the rest of your life, I don't care." She chuckled. She sobered. "Stay as long as you need, Melanie. Don't feel obligated to stay. And don't feel like you need to get out right away."

"Thank you." She stood and paused. "Could I have a hug?"

Brittany stood and folded her sister-in-law into her arms. "You never need to ask." She smoothed her hand over Melanie's hair. "You are a dear, sweet girl. I love you. I love you very much."

"And I love you. I'm glad you're my sister."

"And I'm glad you're mine." She kissed her cheek just as Santana opened the door.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt. Your sister is here, my lady."

"Thank you. Melanie, would you like to entertain her for a few minutes? I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, Brittany." She smiled as she left.

"She's excited about the baby." Brittany said as she led Santana into her dressing room.

"Of course she is." She leaned down and kissed her neck. "I am too. Very much."

She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I love you. I'm going to tell you that every day."

"Well, you know you can _show_ me later."

"Oh, I will." She kissed her sweetly. She smiled and said against her lips, "I love you."

Several minutes later, Brittany walked into the sitting room and was greeted with the sight of Penny and Noah Puckerman sitting closely on the sofa. Penny stood quickly and threw her arms around her sister's neck.

"You're looking lovely today." She said as she pulled away.

"So are you. Have you done something new?"

She pulled off the glove of her left hand slowly and then waved the fingers.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Brittany asked.

"It is. Papa was furious and threw me out. He said I wasn't his daughter anymore. But it doesn't matter because Noah's father has given him over a large care of the shop and will soon retire. We're living over the shop now."

"And are you happy?"

Penny looked at Noah. Noah smiled proudly. "Very happy." They said at the same time.

Brittany laughed. "Glad to hear it."

They spent the day together. Santana hovered in the background, touching Brittany whenever she could.

Noah and Penny left after supper. Melanie floated off to bed to read for a while.

Santana stepped into the sitting room and watched Brittany for a while. She finally said, "Are you staying up?"

She looked up. "I haven't cried for him."

"I'm sorry?"

"I haven't cried for Sebastian. Not once. How horrible am I? I never cried for my husband's death."

"Are you sad he's dead?"

"Yes. But also relieved."

"You're mourning him in your own way. Tears may come later." Santana pulled her to her feet. "Come on to bed, love."

She got up and followed without a word. Once they were in Brittany's room, she pulled Santana into her arms and kissed her desperately.

Santana kissed back for a while before she pulled away. "Are you all right?"

"No. But I want to make love anyway." She kissed her again and pulled her to the bed.

They undressed each other slowly, stopping frequently to kiss.

When they were finally naked, Santana kneeled down in front of Brittany. She kissed the other woman's stomach. "Hello, baby." She crooned. "Are you excited to come into our world? We're all excited to meet you." She kissed her stomach again. She looked up and smiled. "What would you like, love?"

She said nothing as she backed up to the bed. She pulled Santana along with her. They sat down together and kissed slowly for a while. Brittany moved her hands over her lover's body. Her hand slipped between the other woman's legs and started rubbing her gently. She trailed kisses down her neck and bit her gently on the shoulder.

Santana sighed and reclined on the bed, pulling Brittany over her. She rocked her hips in rhythm to her lover's movements. Her breath grew ragged. She pulled Brittany's mouth over hers. Santana moaned her release into her lover's throat.

Brittany continued to kiss her languidly long after her breathing and heartbeat were back to normal. She lifted her mouth away just enough so that their lips brushed when she spoke. "You're so perfect. So smooth." She slid her hand up Santana's body. "Amazing." She kissed her again.

"What would you like in return, love?"

"Your mouth on me."

Santana kissed her as they switched places. She trailed kisses down Brittany's body, pausing at her stomach and murmuring to the baby once more, then moving on. She pressed her mouth into Brittany, licking slowly at first. When her lover started whining softly, she pressed on with more vigor. She used her lips and teeth, grabbing Brittany's hips, wishing to consume her.

Brittany tangled her hands in Santana's hair. She said her lover's name over and over until she couldn't say anything else and it was all just noise. She felt the climax all the way to her toes. Her whole body shook with such force she had trouble keeping her voice down. She became limp and lay back panting for a long time.

Santana rested her head on Brittany's hip. Her hand spread over her stomach, her thumb moving back and forth.

"I wish I could marry you." Brittany said as she combed her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I don't need to marry you to know you're mine forever. And I'm yours. For as long as you need."

"You think I'm just going to throw you off for some man."

"You did once before."

"I didn't want to. You can never know how much I didn't want to. But I'm free of my father and free of Sebastian. I'm all yours now. You are all mine. Now and forever. So come here and let me kiss you."

Santana smiled and kissed her way up Brittany's body. She pressed their mouths together softly. "I love you."

"And I love you." She rolled over and pulled Santana's arms around her. She pulled the blanket over their shoulders.

"I love holding you." Santana sighed.

"Mm-hm." Brittany mumbled.

Santana chuckled. "Good night, darling."

"'Night, love."


End file.
